The Awesomeness of Invisibility
by ClearAsCrystal269
Summary: A collection of Prucan one-shots, ranging from K to M. All about prucan and there adventures. Will (probably) contain; AUHuman; schooltalia; yaoi; yuri; smutt (both ways); fluff; feels; humor; crappy one liners; catalia; supernaturual elemants; kids (No shota. Friendship); Gilbird; kumajirou; AWESOME PRUSSIA; and...who again? oh! Canada! -COMPLETE-
1. Cherry Lipgloss

Madeline sighed; once again, she had been left to sit awkwardly at the bar after her date forgot about her. It wasn`t anything new to Madeline. It happened all the time, which only made it even sadder.

So, here she was. Reduced to gazing dismally at the woman just a few bar stools up from her. The woman really was gorgeous, though; long, white hair tied up in a messy bun; pale, almost white skin, just aching to be touched; a backless black dress with a halter neck and slit running up her thigh, showcasing a remarkable figure; and, from what Madeline could see at this angle, her lips were full, so kissable, and coated in a red gloss. Okay, so Madeline was gay, and had been waiting for a collage girl from her lecture on conservation when it finally clicked that she had been forgotten again.

_I should go…Kumarie is probably stuck in the dustbin again…or eating all my left over pancakes from the fridge…yep, that`s it. I`m going. _

"Excuse me, miss," the barman pulled Madeline from the deep recesses of her mind with the clink of a martini glass being put in front of her on the bar table, "From the young woman just there."

The barman motioned his head to the woman Madeline had been looking at before. Only now, she was smirking Madeline`s way. She winked at her, causing Madeline to blush and try to hide behind her wheat-blonde curls.

Undetermined, the woman stood and slinked next to Madeline, claiming the bar stool next to her. "Like what you see?"

German…the woman`s accent was German…just the accent that sent Madeline spiralling. She blushed again, taking a sip from her martini glass and looking at the floor. "Y-y-you s-saw that?"

The woman nodded once, wafting a deep scent of burnt incense and firewood her way.

Madeline stared wide eyed at the woman, her face becoming a darker shade of red by the second. "I-I-I`m sorry! I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-did-dn`t m-m-mean-"

"Oh, no! It`s fine! I can`t say I wasn`t looking at you either, cutie." The woman bumped shoulders with Madeline in an attempt to make her more comfortable. The little blonde really was too cute for the German to handle, getting all flustered like that.

Madeline continued to stare. "Waite…you`re _gay_?" She leaned in and whispered the last part as to make sure nobody heard. People could be real homophobes these days.

The German woman nodded again, taking a sip from her own martini glass. "Loud and proud. And if anybody gives me shit, I just tell them their jealous that they can`t have this piece of awesome for themselves. "

Madeline giggled and looked down into her own glass. It was at times like these she was glad she had come out to her family as being openly gay. It meant she could meat gorgeous people like this woman who were so bright and confident, everything Madeline strived to be.

"That`s a very high way to look at one`s self." A little bit of flirting couldn`t hurt; Madeline had already been stood up.

"Well, when you are as awesome as me, you have the privilege to look at yourself like that. Why? Don`t you view yourself as a prise for just the right girl? I do. Whoever you choose to be worthy of your amazing ass is extremely lucky." The woman looked Madeline up and down, drinking her in; long sleeved flower print tee, tucked into a short, double layered floral print skirt, complete with a tan belt synching in her waist; her hair was left out, curls tumbling down her back and she had one odd curl sticking out at the front. So very, very cute.

Madeline blushed again, looking anywhere but at the pretty German woman. "No…I`ve always been forgotten about, and those who did remember me always thought I was my twin sister. It`s pretty depressing, actually. I was supposed to be going on a date today but…she forgot. So, once again, I`m left to wallow in my own sorrows at the bar, just like every other Saturday."

The woman was struck speechless. Never had she herd such a thing occurring to such a sweet young girl. And the fact that she was supposed to be on a date right now and got stood up infuriated her.

Madeline paused as she felt something brush against her cheek. It smelled like burnt incense and firewood. The white haired woman pulled back from Madeline`s cheek, completely shameless and uncaring of the dirty looks being sent their way. "I think that girl who stood you up is a foolish asshole of a bitch, who doesn`t know what she`s missing. And, you`re not going to have to wallow on your own; I`m here to wallow with you, whenever you need it. 'Cause I`m awesome like that."

Madeline looked at the woman. She had red eyes, the shade of the prettiest roses, just ready to be given way.

_Whoa…there so pretty…she must be an albino or something. God she gives me girl boner. _

"…Thank you," Madeline quickly downed the rest of her martini in one gulp slamming the glass down on the table and sighing. "I`m Madeline."

The white haired woman smirked again, a seductive glint to her eyes. "Jillian."

Madeline decided against her better judgement that she liked Jillian and, in a rare bout of courage, smirked back at her. "Do you care for a round of shots? I`ll pay."

Jillian`s smirk grew into a wide grin and very strange (read: adorable) laugh. "Kesesese~! Awesome! If you`re paying, how could I refuse?"

Ten shots and some_ very_ rude jokes later, the two found themselves outside the bar, shivering against the cold despite the fact that they were both wearing coats.

Madeline, now more confident due to the alcohol running through her system, smiled brightly at Jillian. "I had a really good time tonight."

Jillian nodded in agreement, yet held a seductive glint to her crimson eyes. "Um-hum. But, I don`t think my night would be complete with doing one more thing…"

Before Madeline could even inquire as to what Jillian had meant by that, here lips were stolen and gently pressed against as Jillian stepped closer to the blonde.

Madeline`s eyes flew closed. She kissed back with as much vigour as was being received, much to the amusement of Jillian. She lightly ran her tongue along Madeline`s lips, asking for permission. It was given almost instantly. They fought for dominance, with Madeline eventually giving in to let Jillian explore every nook and crevasses of her mouth.

They stayed like that for what felt like years, lip locked and holding each other close. When they finally parted a thin line of saliva connected their mouths together.

"My place or yours?" Madeline barely breathed out.

"I live five minutes down the road." Jillian kept hold of Madeline, proud of the little bird she`d encompassed into her night.

Madeline nodded, still out of breath. "Definitely your place."

The two quickly began to walk away, holding hands and bumping shoulders every now and then. As they walked away, Madeline took note of the taste of cherry lip gloss on her tongue, and how she craved to taste more of it, as well as other things coting the albino leading her along the rod.

_I`m sorry Kumarie, but I won`t be coming home tonight…I`ll be getting laid by the most attractive, sexy woman I have ever had the pleasure of having a tongue shoved down my throat by._

* * *

**A/N: Just an idea I`d had for a while that I needed to get down on paper. (BTW last chp was called 'Pierce me baby') R&amp;R, fav, follow and enjoy!**


	2. Human

"Hey Matt?"

…

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think it`ll be till we get out of here?"

…

…

"I don`t know."

Gilbert leaned in closer to his cell mate; blowing on his wheat-blonde hair and watching it fly out, before it settled back in a new position against his head. This was the norm with the couple; sitting wrapped up in each-other's arms and questioning their prospect of getting out and being able to build a life with each other outside of this hell one day.

Gilbert had been kidnapped...God, he couldn`t remember how long ago it was. Keeping track of time in this place was a waste of precious energy. All he knew was that one night, he had been out drinking with his best friends, Francis and Antonio, and he had started hitting on this hot, Hungarian girl, and the next thing he knew he was waking up in a concrete cell to the small whimpers and mumbles from a young guy, about the same age as Gil, rocking back and forth in the corner. Gil had stood up and made his way over to the guy and asked things along the lines of 'what the fuck am I doing in this shithole?' When the guy hadn`t responded, just continued to rock back and forth, Gil had put his hand on the guy`s shoulder. The guy immediately stopped rocking and froze. His eyes drew wide and his pupils shrunk, showcasing all the bloodshot lines along the whites of his eyes, before slowly, painfully slowly, glancing up at Gilbert. As soon as his eyes had made contact with the albino`s his pupil`s had widened and he breathed out a single word before passing out and falling onto the cold concrete.

"Run…"

That was in the past. By now, Gilbert had discovered what had caused Matthew such trauma, and had experienced it himself. Gil couldn`t blame him for being such a wreck; he had become much worse at times.

"Gil, do you think, if we ever get out, we could live together?" Matthew buried his head into his partners shoulder, kissing the pale, delicate skin that covered it. Their hands were threaded together and lazily laying in Matt`s lap.

"Live together?" Gil scoffed, "Birdie, if we ever get out of here I will fucking _marry_ _you_ before I even _begin_ to worry about crap such as a house!" Gilbert lightly kissed Matt`s temple, holding him closer to the albino as they cuddled on the floor of their tiny cell. Moments like this, when they could be together without worry, were few and far between, so whenever one arose they made sure never to pass it up.

Matthew smiled and looked up at Gil. "It would be an honour."

Gil pecked Matt on the lips before continuing on with the topic of discussion. "That's it. It`s settled; the first thing we do when we get out of this hell, before all the families and police shit, is getting married and going on a fucking long honeymoon a thousand miles away from here."

Matt giggled at his partner`s statement. It seemed like a million miles away, yet still so close. Maybe it was a premonition of an impending rescue mission to bust them, and everyone else in here, out. "Now_ that_ is a plan I fully endorse,"

The couple loved to sit there, fully engrossed in their fantasy for the future. They`ve talked of having pets, a bear-ish dog thing and a yellow canary, their prospect on having children, five at least, and how they wanted to be able to sit next to each other on a porch together, watching their grandchildren run about the garden in the summer. It was all so normal, and something every normal person took for granted every day of their normal lives. It just made them realise how precious life was, and how much they wanted to live again, not just survive, as they had been for the last god-knows-what-amount-of-time, actually _live_; To wake up in the morning next to each other on a comfy king size bed, and make breakfast when it was actually mid-afternoon, and to be able to sit cuddled up together on the couch and watch late night TV. Everything every person on the outside did on a daily basis.

"Gil, can you ask me properly? You know; to marry me?" Matt leaned his head against Gil`s gazing deeply into his crimson eyes.

"Yeah! Hold on, just," Gilbert stood Matthew up and got down on one knee in front of him, clasping his left hand in his own and looked up to Matthew`s violet-blue eyes as they rolled at Gil. "Matthew Williams, you are the light in mein eternal darkness, the beer to mein wurst, the maple syrup to mein pancakes, and I can`t think of any better way to spend my life than with you. Will you do me the incredibly awesome honour, and marry me?"

"Oui!" Matt launched himself into Gil`s arms, plunging them into a deep kiss, sprawled across the icy cold floor. They embraced each-other, not caring of the cold seeping into their skin or the eventual reality check that, by past experience, wasn`t too far away.

"How sweet, really, I need to get a photo."

The pair broke their kiss; Gil to glare at the unwanted visitor; Matt to cower away into his partner`s chest, afraid to meet the devil woman`s gaze.

"Fuck off, cow. Can`t you see were having a moment? Can we not have a single day to ourselves in this shithole?" Gil held Matthew closer to chest as he sat up, protecting his now fiancé. Matt shrunk against Gil, trembling and mumbling 'maple' over and over.

The Hungarian women waltzed up to the bars of their cell and giggled. It was a light girly giggle, one of a young child. It soon disappeared, fading away to leave in its place a cold, killers eyes. If looks could kill, Gil would be dead by now.

"No," She wacked her foot against the metal bars, creating a large clank that resonated throughout the holding complex. Matt let loose a small shriek, curling up into himself even more, if such a thing was possible. "Hehehe! Matthew, you really are too cute! Now…who wants to go first?"

She held up a syringe full of bright yellow liquid and squirted out a little so that little droplets dripped onto the floor of the couple's cell. It sizzled and bubbled on the concrete, leaving in its place a small dent and puff of toxic off-white smoke. It was the work of the Hungarian`s husband, a leading scientist in illegal chemical warfare, currently trying to work out how to inflect the most excruciating psychological damage to a prisoner of war…by using kidnapped test subjects.

Gilbert grinded his teeth together. Matt had already assumed the foetal position and was holding onto Gil`s hand for dear life, facing the wall away from the psychotic bitch behind him. "Neither of us bitch. Now, once again, fuck off, Elizaveta, before I get up there and beat you to a bloody pulp." Gil snarled.

Elizaveta only smirked; the cell was barely over two and a half feet long, so whether they came willing or not, she could always just reach in and stab the syringe into them. "Go ahead, try."

Gil`s eyes turned to slits. He kissed Matt`s head and laid him as far away from Elizaveta as possible, before standing up and reaching out, grabbing Elizaveta by the lab coat and slamming her head against the bars of his cell. "Don`t you _ever_ scare my birdie, motherfucking bastard." Gil pulled his fist back and smashed it into her face, sending her spiralling back and into the concrete wall that served as a 'view'.

Elizaveta slid down to the floor, blood gushing from her nose and ears ringing. But still she laughed; a terrible, broken cackle that sent chills down both men`s spines. Matt whimpered from his place on the floor.

She stood, not without trouble, and wobbled over to the cell bars again, where Gilbert stood blowing on his bloodied knuckles. As he looked up to her she sent a right hook straight into his face, making him topple over onto Matthew.

Matthew turned and sat up, cradling his partner against his chest. Even though his instincts were screaming at him to hide, Matthew stayed strong and gingerly glanced up to Elizaveta. She smiled sweetly through the blood running down her chin. Matt wanted to be sick.

"So…I`ll ask you again; who wants to go first?" Elizaveta took another syringe off her small trolley and waited. She knew Matthew was too terrified to protest, and now Gilbert was too weak to fight back. Easy.

Matt nodded and made the small trip to the bars of his cell.

"Matt…No. Matthew, don`t go. Matthew! Birdie, don`t, please!" Gilbert pleaded from his place on the floor. His protests were ignored. "Please! Just don`t! NO!"

Matthew cringed as the syringe pierced his skin. Even afters what was years of being experimented on, he still flinched every time they pumped a new toxin into his system.

"BIRDIE!" Gil shrieked. The pyschos here could do all they wanted to him, he didn`t particularly care; however, _none _of them could touch his precious birdie, **ever**.

Matt leaned against the cell bars as he sluggishly slid to the floor, gripping his now agonizing arm. "I…I`m sorry…Gil…I`m sorry." And with that, he crashed onto the floor, out cold.

**0o0~PAGE BREAK~0o0**

"Matthew! Matt! Wake up Birdie…Birdie~! Wake up…" Gil held Matt close to his chest. Blood ran down from a wound on his head and nose as it dripped down onto Matt`s unconscious body. It really didn`t concern the German at that point, though; all he cared about was getting his partner to open his eyes. There was no telling what was in that toxin, and it served as an unspoken rule between the couple that after being injected to stay awake as long as possible, so Matthew just collapsing like that meant something was bad, very, very bad.

"Calm your tits, ass. He`s not dead. This stuff isn`t that strong." Elizaveta didn`t even look at Gilbert as she pulled out a handkerchief and began to clean herself of most of the blood. She didn`t need to bother even glancing at the scene folding out beneath her feet; just the constant whining from the albino already told Elizaveta that it would be pitiful.

She turned round to look at him out of nothing more than her own amusement, mixed with the knowledge that she had a job to be taken care of. "Pathetic. Now, come here…Or will you continue senselessly trying to become an insurgent again?"

Gilbert didn`t even look at the woman as he gave himself up. She was dead to him. He gritted his teeth and kept silent as she injected him, making sure the needle dug in deeper than necessary.

Black spots soon appeared across Gilbert`s vision and his head began to pound deep back in the recesses of his mind. He soon found himself down on the ground next to Matthew as a single sentence reached his captors ears.

"Fucking…whore…go fuck yourself…"

A childish laugh erupted from Elizaveta`s lips. "No need. I already have a husband to do that for me."

The Hungarian woman waltzed away with her vials and syringes off to torment another of the compounds occupants, leaving the pair to lay there, completely dead to the world and all who are in it.

**0o0~PAGE BREAK~0o0**

Matt woke first. It made sense he would be the first to wake; he had been there longer than Gil, so was better at handling and processing the toxins now making there way through his system. His head hurt like fuck, added with the weight of million tons on top of his body every time he tried to move, made his overall situation rather crappy to say the least.

"I…fucking hate…that…psychotic bitch…" Matt mumbled. The painful sensations only intensified as he sat up, producing a very long groan out of annoyance more than anything else.

_Ah, fuck my life…I might as well just go find a pit and die...No, beating that bitch to a bloody pulp with my hockey stick sounds better. Yeah, killing her and forcing her prick pussy of a husband to watch, before making him drink her blood. Hehe, now I really wanna hit something-_

Matthew screamed and clawed at his head. He doubled over, caving in himself in an attempt to get the disgusting images out his head. Sure, he hated the fucking pricks for what they did to him and Gil, not even mentioning the countless number of other people in this place, but never did he wish for them to be brutally murdered and tortured. To do such a thing to them would be sinking down to their level of inhuman capabilities and insanity. Matthew refused to go to that level. He would not be so low, not for all the money in the world would he do that.

"…Ah, Matt. You awake?" Gilbert groaned and began to stir, oblivious to the horror his fiancée was going through.

Matt panicked as he made his way to the corner and bunched up against it, curling in on himself in an attempt to get away from his partner. "Gil, stay away! I-I-I`m not good! I don`t wanna hurt you."

This fully confused Gilbert; why would his cute little birdie hurt him? As he sat up he moaned, his mind was fucked and not afraid to voice it.

_Stupid mind. It hurts so fucking much, I just wanna lay here and die. Oh, Matt, why would you- oh…Fuck, not again. I don`t want a repeat of last time. I`d rather just go push up daises somewhere. Yeah, that sounds nice, just going and ending it all. I wouldn`t have to worry about being experimented on any more, or how I`m constantly hungry. Ja, I want that. Just to end it al-_

_NEIN!_

Gilbert smacked himself across the cheek. The suicidal thoughts kept buzzing around his mind and they wouldn`t go. Matt stared at him across the room in confusion until it clicked; Gil`s bout of toxin was making him depressed, whereas Matt`s own was making him mad and violent and aggressive and he needed to _fucking calm down right now_.

"Think about happy things, like…how we just got engaged, for example." Matthew`s caring nature shone through the graphic torture scenes playing out in his head. He had always loved to take care of people, animals, anything really. Especially his Gil.

Gil nodded and backed up into the corner furthest from Matt and mirrored his position. He knew how volatile his birdie could get when in this state, mixed with his artificial depression would make for quite the scene, his blood painted across the walls and Matt sat in the middle of it all, covered in it. That wouldn`t happen, however, as both men were wiser from previous experience.

"Think about calming crap, like waterfalls and nature and animals and shit." Gilbert, ever the optimist, tried to laugh off the situation, though they both knew what grave danger they were in from themselves…and each other.

**0o0~PAGE BREAK~0o0**

Gilbert couldn`t stop shaking. His mind was a swirling vortex of sadness that tried to engulf him every chance it got.

Matthew, on the other hand, was tapping his finger against the ground in a rhythmic pattern, trying not to look at anything that might set him off. So, pretty much, not looking at anything at all.

Both men had woken up around two hours ago by now and the toxin was taking hold of them both fast. The yellow liquid was continuously being pumped around their systems and absorbed by different organs, specifically, the brain, where they had started to drown in their own morbid thoughts.

The sound of the dinner hatch being opened pulled the lovers from their constant silence. A blue tray was pushed into their cell and the hatch was closed. Atop the tray were two bowls full of some grey gruel and two plastic cups, half empty with some white liquid. Both men raised their heads to stare at the blue tray in dismay.

"You go first." Matthew inclined his head to the gruel. It was disgusting, and had no texture whatsoever, however it had to have some form of minerals or vitamins as it had kept them alive so far.

Gil nodded and slowly reached out to the tray and took a bowl. His hand shook violently as he brought the slop to him mouth. They were never given cutlery, so were forced to eat with their bare hands, which were usually covered in dirt. He cringed at the taste and coughed, dry heaving into the corner.

Matthew watched his lover with wide eyes. He_ really_ didn`t want to eat any of that crap, but his empty stomach wouldn`t let him pass up the food. He reached out and snatched the remaining bowl off the tray. Gilbert was still getting over the rancid taste of the gruel.

_I wish he would just get on with it quietly. Fuck why won`t he shut up?! I`m gonna go over there and-_

Matthew took a deep breath and looked up to the blinding white of the cell lights. It hurt his eyes but distracted him from the need to punch his partner. Matt glanced back down to the grey 'food' in his bowl. With a deep breath, he held his nose with one hand, tipped his head back and poured the rotten mush down his throat. He didn`t stop till it was all pretty much gone.

Gilbert watched in admiration as Matt coughed and prevented himself from throwing up the mush. With bated breath, Gil copied Matt`s technique and somehow got half of the gruel down his gullet before the taste got the better of him.

"Real gourmet, huh?" Matt spat. He hated the food and, no matter how pumped with drugs he was, still hated having to watch Gil suffer like that.

"Ja," Gilbert looked at Matt, before looking down at the floor. His normally loud and rambunctious aura was replaced with one of sadness and depression, "I`m pathetic; I can`t even eat properly any more. I don`t deserve to be here anymore, I don`t deserve you. I should just go off my self-"

"NO!" Matt shrieked. He had thrown his bowl at Gilbert in his rage and narrowly missed the albino`s head. Gil ducked down and balled up into himself, silently beginning to cry; angry Matt was one of the only things that truly sent him to tears.

Matthew cursed and crawled over to his lover, pulling him into his lap and pulling the albino close. He whispered soft, sweet nothings into his ear, rocking back and forth in an attempt to try and settle his disarrayed partner. It was in moments like these, when the pair were alone and struggling, where Matthew stood tall and strong, keeping himself calm and kind and took charge of the situation for once, completely in control, knowing that one wrong move could ruin them both.

**0o0~PAGE BREAK~0o0**

Berwald and Lukas silently crawled through the ventilation system running through the compound. Tino was telling them where to go through there Bluetooth ear pieces and Matthias and Emil were in the control room, working undercover to make sure the pair didn`t get caught.

"Tino, we`ve reached the fifth turn. What now?" Lukas whispered into his ear piece.

"It`s all good here. No crack-jobs are gonna get you Norgie, not on my watch." Matthias commented. Emil`s suppressed snickers could be faintly heard over the line.

Lukas` forever monotone frown seemed to get even deeper. "Big brother."

All sounds of laughter ceased as Emil froze in his swivel chair. "I refuse to call you such."

Matthias laughed and joined in with Lukas` teasing. "Big brother, big brother, big brother-"

"Both of you shut up and let Tino tell us the location!" Berwald exclaimed.

"_Thank you Ber. Continue down the vent until you reach a left. When you get there go along it and look down through the vent grates. You will eventually be above Roderich and Elizabeth`s office. From then on all of you will have to carry out procedure nine and take over. Make sure you contact me just before so that I can send in the swat teams," _Tino informed from the control centre. All around him were large computer screens and files, of which were stained with spilt coffee. _"And…good luck. If all goes to plan you should be home in time for dinner." _

Tino switched onto a private line for just him and Berwald.

"_Stay safe, okay? I`ll see you soon. I love you." _

The lightest blush was spreading up over Berwald`s face. He always got so flustered when his husband told him he loved him. "Love you too."

The line was switched back to the original as everyone got back on track with the mission; to get every prisoner out.

**0o0~PAGE BREAK~0o0**

Gil had calmed down and was now resting his head in Matt`s lap as Matthew brushed his fingers through his hair. Playing with Gilbert`s hair had always calmed Matthew down. Entangling his fingers through the pale white strands as Gilbert closed his eyes and snuggled into Matt`s touch. It was beautiful.

All of a sudden, the lights shut off. Screams where heard though out the compound, including Matthew. He shrunk back into the cell and curled in upon himself, screaming and shaking. Gilbert shot up out of his lap and grabbed the cell bars. Red lights flashed throughout the compound as sirens began to wail. The cell bars started shaking and rolled across, opening the cell up to the hallway.

A voice came through on the announcement system. It was patchy and rushed, and barely audible above the screeching of the sirens. The accent was thick, but the words that came from his mouth would forever been etched upon the prisoners minds, Gilbert and Matthew especially, forever.

"_The doors…open…run…now! …Go!"_

Gilbert stood and watched as over prisoners ran down the hall, yelling and stumbling in their escape. That was when it really hit Gilbert; they were free.

**0o0~PAGE BREAK~0o0**

Matthew and Gilbert were sharing a hospital room when their families showed up. First was Matt`s twin brother Alfred, along with their parents Francis and Arthur. They all crowded around Matthew and held him close, crying and clinging to each other. Close on their heels was Ludwig, Gil`s little brother, with his boyfriend Feliciano, who all burst into tears at the sight of Gil. Feli was the worst, sobbing into Ludwig`s chest as he and Gilbert exchanged friendly banter before embracing as best they could around all the wires and tubes attached to the albino`s body.

Matthew and Gilbert spent about a month in the hospital, with Gil being released before Matt, as he had been there for a shorter amount of time and wasn`t so psychologically affected. As soon as the lovers were both out of hospital and recovered they told their families of their engagement, and were soon wed outside in the Canadian snow, something they both loved dearly, before jetting off for their first holiday together in the Australian outback. Of course Gil and Matt alike suffered from PTSD and paranoia, as well as panic attacks, but they were happy, and that was all that mattered to the couple. It was a miracle the day they dismissed their doctors' assumptions of not being able to cope with the stress of children and adopted their baby girl, little Madeline Gillian Beilschmidt.

They had their normal suberban life, and planned to live it the fulist. This was happyness, and love and pure, unadulterated bliss. This is what it ment to be human, and human the husbands stayed through all of their anxiety and barriers. Life was simple, and had never been so perfect.

* * *

**Inspired by the absolutely gorgeous song by Christina Aguilera "Human" **


	3. Not All Monsters Are Scary

**In this fic think of Matthew as being around 8-9 ish, maybe 10 at a push. BTW this NOT shota. It`s friendship, protection and Demon!Gil being awesome!**

* * *

The night was dark. A silent being moved through Matthew`s room as he continued to press himself into the headboard. He had wrapped himself in his duvet and was folded up with his knees against his chest. It was on nights like this, when his parents and twin were asleep, and the house was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, that he came. Matthew had told his parents of the red-eyed monster before, but they had told him it was just his over active imagination playing tricks on him, as Matthew was a very smart child who liked to imagine things. His favourite was to pretend his white stuffed bear Kuma could talk. Kuma was clutched in Matt`s arms as he coward away from the red-eyed monster, with white hair and wings and a pointy tail that always trailed around Matt`s room, just inside his peripheral vision.

The sound of growling, and a sharp hissing laugh penetrated Matthew`s fabric fortress. He whimpered and held Kuma closer, whispering soft prayers and last words. The mattress sunk under new weight, sliding Matthew off of the headboard and against a warm, soft surface. The surface shifted, sending clawed hands down into Matthew`s duvet and unwrapping his wheat-blonde head from the cotton. Matt`s eyes screwed shut at the surface`s first move, to terrified to even breath. Now, here he was, exposed and panting heavily as the prospect of dying flashed across his mind.

_Papa, Dad, Alfred, I love you. I warned you about the monster, and now he`s here to kill me. Please don`t forget me like you always do. I love you._

Soft, clawed hands cupped Matt`s face, tilting it so that it tilted up to face the monster.

"Hey, look at me. I`m not gonna hurt you, Mattie. I`m here to look after you." A gentle, slightly accented voice spoke.

Matthew slowly opened his violet orbs, meeting kind, raspberry-jam coloured eyes encouraging him to calm down.

Matt was taken aback; the monster was pretty, very pretty, and was being very gentle with him. Heck, even his voice sounded like running maple syrup.

"…Not hurt me? But, you're a monster, aren`t you? A very pretty monster, but a monster still?" Matthew`s curiosity overcame his initial terror, making him push the duvet off of his head and shoulders so that he could see the monster properly.

The monster was definitely a man, with white hair and a pair of small black leathery horns jutting out of his forehead. His eyes were raspberry-jam red and had a soft yet mischievous hint to them. His skin was pale, almost as if he was sick, but, it suited him really well. Behind him, Matt could see a pair of leathery wings, much like his horns, but they had an almost silken sheen to them, like they would be nice to touch and play with. He wore a black ripped tee, accompanied by a pair of ripped jeans, and sprouting from them was a black tail, complete with an upside down heart shape bulge at the end, ending in a point. Matthew felt very under-dressed in his red and white flannel pyjamas.

The monster`s jam-red eyes widened, thumb beginning to stroke Matt`s left cheek as he pondered the thought.

"…Ja, I`m a monster, but not all monsters are scary. I`m awesome, for one, and a lot of other monsters are nice, we just don`t look it 'cause of the tail and wings and horns and crap. Also, I think you`re pretty too, thank you." The monster was smirking now, lifting his eyebrow down at Matt and making him giggle. The monster wasn`t scary at all!

The monster realised Matthew`s face and leaned back, laying down on Matt`s bed. He laced his fingers behind his head and crossed his legs, tail swishing and bobbing as he did so.

Once Matthew had regained control of himself, he crawled up towards the monsters head, sitting cross legged just below his elbow. It was as he was sat there, fiddling with the ends of his pyjamas shirt that something funny occurred to him.

"Hey, Mister Monster, how come you know my name and I don`t know yours? That`s not fair." Matthew leaned over the monster`s head, letting his hair fall around them, creating a small, personal world for the two of them.

The monster hissed again, but he was smiling. Maybe that hissing sound was his laugh? "Yeah, that`s not fair, is it? Well then, my name`s Gilbert. Nice to meet you, Mattie." The monst- Gilbert held his hand up. I Matt wove his hand into Gilbert`s; easily fitting in his giant palms, and shook. Gilbert`s hand was warm and call…callu…rough to the touch.

"Gilbert, is it okay if I touch your tail please? It looks really shiny and soft!" Matt asked. He smiled wide and politely, waiting for his answer. Normally, Gil would have never allowed anyone to touch any of his extremities, however, this little boy, that innocent, expecting smile was the demons undoing. No matter how much he hated people getting all touch-feely with him, he was going to let Matthew play with his tail. God, he had gone soft.

"…Ja, just, be careful. It`s very sensitive, and sharp."

Matthew`s smile widened, if that was even possible, and he reached out to gently grasp Gilbert`s tail, rubbing his thumb over the silky, leathery surface. It was so pleasant to feel under his skin, like his Dad`s favourite arm chair that Papa constantly sat in to annoy him.

Matt giggled again, putting Kuma up against the headboard and lightly grabbed Gilbert`s tail in between both hands, running his fingers across the smooth surface. Matt`s nail accidentally scrapped against the leathery skin under his fingers, causing the albino demon beneath him to burst out laughing.

"Hahhahaha!"

Matthew looked back down to Gilbert as he doubled over on the bed, clutching his stomach.

"What?! Does that tickle?" A mischievous smirk spread across Matt`s lips as he began scratching at the leathery tail, realising laughing fit upon laughing fit onto Gilbert.

When he stopped to make sure he hadn`t damaged the shadow-black tail, Gilbert shot up, tackling him to the bed and tickling his sides, making Matt giggle endlessly as the albino demon laughed along with him.

The next morning, Matthew woke up refreshed and fully awake. It was the first time in weeks he didn`t have to be woken up by one of his fathers. That night, Gilbert came back, and the next night, and the night after that and the night after that. Let`s just say that Matthew never stopped believing in night-time monsters, no matter how ludicrius it sounded when he entered collage.

* * *

**Inspired by 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. Do you have a fav song or inspirational piece of music that you`d like me to use and write a story for? If so, leave it`s name and singer/composer/etc in the reviews and I will get to it ASAP. **


	4. Love Interruption

**Inspired by the song 'Love Interruption' by Jack White given by KillerKitty15. How did I do baby? ;D**

* * *

Sirens wailed in the distance as the pair danced along the roof tops. They wouldn`t be caught; nobody could catch them as raced up high, away from judging eyes and evil sneers.

Gil jumped a wide ally and rolled, landing cleanly and waiting for Matthew. Matt followed suit and leapt, stumbling a little on his landing. Gil caught him before he fell, cradling his wheat-blonde lover and kissing his head. Parkour had never been Matt`s forte; Matthew had always been best at infiltrating and gaining trust. What with his fucking adorable baby face nobody would think he was a world famous Politian murderer with his partner, Gil.

"Almost, Birdie." Gil cooed.

Matt looked down at the ground, away from Gil`s encouraging red orbs. "Still can`t do it."

The sirens grew louder as the police began to catch up.

"Gil, let`s get moving." Matt pulled up his hood and took off, eager to shake the police off of their tales.

"Coming Birdie!" Gilbert pulled up his own hood and caught up to Matt, easily over taking him. Gilbert had always loved parkour and any excuse to go running and improving his skills.

Once again the lovers ran, showcasing their talent and laughing at the futile attempts to keep up with them. They kept swerving off into different directions and leading the police cars the wrong way. As soon as the sirens' insistent wailing began to fade, they were off.

Gil and Matt bounded back along the roof tops of London, jumping air vents and skipping over alley ways. When the two reached the roof of their apartment they took of their hoodies, opened the door on the roof and descended the stairs down to their third floor apartment.

As soon as they were in, after making sure all the doors and windows were locked (there_ were_ two sadistic killers out there after all), the pair set about their normal routine, starting with pancakes.

Gilbert fed his yellow canary, lovingly dubbed Gilbird, let him out for a fly before feeding Matthew`s polar bear-dog-marshmallow-thing Kumajirou. The smell of maple syrup made all the occupants of the apartment, human and other, salivate.

Matthew plated up the anticipated pancakes and sat down with Gilbert at the small round dining room table. Gil had turned on the radio when they had gotten in, and the new report had them both smiling and high fiving over their meal.

"_Tonight at around about ten pm BMP campaign leader John McCohen was found dead in his London home. People up and down the country are celebrating the knock to the campaign. The police are beginning to notice a pattern in the killings of the 'Birdie &amp; Co' killers, and have released this statement; "The Birdie &amp; Co killings are all aimed at racist and homophobic Politian's and members of parliament, specifically the BMP party." Members of Parliament are scared and pressured over if they`re next. The famous words that come with all the Birdie &amp; Co killings has not yet been released to the public, but will be soon."_

Matthew stood and picked up Kumajirou, swinging and dancing around the kitchen with the fluffy marshmallow dog. Gilbert wasn`t far behind, twirling and rocking out with his broom. They even cracked open a few cans of beer, much to Gilbert`s delight.

The rarity of English sunlight flowed into the lover`s room. It was seven in the morning, and the two had to get back to work after their night of partying.

Gilbert had already started a breakfast of eggs and bacon when Matthew trundled into the kitchen, fully dressed in a suit and tie. Gilbert plated up their food and sat in living room, listening to the TV.

"Gil, don`t sit on the clean couch in dirty overalls." Matt pushed his fringe away from his face; the rest of his hair was tied back in a red ribbon.

Gilbert looked down at himself. His blue work overalls weren`t that dirty! Sure, they could do with a bit of a scrub down to get out the oil and petrol and transmission fluid, but it could be worse. "It`s not that ba- oh…" Gil stood up to prove his point…only to see a black stain on the sofa. Crap. "I`ll clean that up."

Matthew sighed. He had only just gotten the car smell from the sofa last weekend. "You better." Today Matt had an interview for personal secretary to Sean Markers, currently one of the last campaigners against same-sex marriage in England. Personally, matt couldn`t see why he thought against the law; it had been in place for over a year, and had increased the national rate of happiness in England. There had even been a fucking survey!

Gilbert pulled a kicked puppy face and kissed Matt`s cheek. "Am I forgiven?" He knew matt couldn`t say no to that face.

Matt`s resolve broke and kiss pressed a chaste kiss to Gil`s lips. "Yes."

The TV distracted the two before things could go any further.

"_The Birdie &amp; Co killers latest murder details have been released and the message that always accompanies these murders is right here for a Sky exclusive; 'I want love to roll me over slowly, and stick a knife inside me, and twist it all around. I won`t let love disrupt corrupt or interrupt me. I want love to walk right up and bite me, take hold of me and fight me, leave me dying on the ground. I want love to forget that you offended me, tor me down, show me how it is my fault. I won`t let love disrupt me anymore.' Wow. A powerful message as always. Sharon, what is your…" _

The murderers looked at each other, kissed and burst into raucous applause. The release of the message was always the best part of these murders. The reason they killed in the first place; to get their word across. The rainbow nation, as the LGBTQ community was called, never got a say, and it wasn`t fair. Birdie &amp; Co, as they had dubbed themselves, gave that say. They had support from all around England and the rest of the world, and it felt amazing to be the people's heroes.

When breakfast was finished Gilbert gave his husband a kiss, a homemade packed lunch and set off for work down the road at the local mechanics where he and his sister worked. Monika was also gay, and had a beautiful blushing bride from Italy, Feli. The couples often got together for days out.

Matthew walked from his and his husband's apartment and caught the tube to Westminster Tube Station and got off, ready for his interview in the houses of parliament. If any of the MP`s had been paying attention they would have noticed Matt running around the buildings for months, secretary to many different Politian's, all of which were dead now. And once again, he was infiltrating and information gathering.

Matt sat outside the interview room with a few other interviewees. It was his turn next.

"Hey, who do you think will win the next election? My moneys on the Lib-Dems." A young British man named Arthur stated.

"I think it`ll be UKIP." This came from an Austrian transfer, Roderich.

The two got into a heated debate, completely ignoring Matthew as he was called up to be interviewed. And it suited him just fine. The only people who needed to notice Matt were his family and his employer.

Matthew sat down in a black chair and took out all his paper work, handing it over to the fat man. The Politian spoke, his voice gravely and booming. "So, Martin-"

"Matthew, sir."

"Matthew, sorry. So, why do you think you should become my personal secretary?"

Matt took a deep breath, running over the script in his hand, and began.

* * *

**If you know a really good, inspirational song that you think makes a good fit for PruCan, leave its name, the Artist`s name and your name in the reviews and i`ll get to it.**

**I don`t mean any ill well by mentioning the BMP. They are cruel, close-minded people who deserve the worst of punishments. Also, the Politians named are compeletly made up. Go Fellow Rainbow Nation-ers! **


	5. Im a Slave for You

**Inspired by 'I`m a slave 4 u' by Britney Spears, requested by NattiTheVillian. !WARNING! THERE BE ****SMEX**** UP AHEAD!**

* * *

Matthew had always been looked down upon, and treated like a child. It wasn`t fair; not only to him but also his partner, Gilbert, who was always reminding everyone that Matt was actually only one year his younger. There was only one place were Matthew was in full control, where he had to be noticed and respected, else punishments would ensure; the bedroom.

Gilbert was tied to the bedpost, covered in maple syrup and wearing a ball gag. In his hand Matt held a whip and on the bedside table sat a vibrater, fully charged and ready for use. Gilbert was sweating, erection standing up proud as Matt`s finger slowly, oh, _so slowly_, ran up and down the hard member, stopping only to fondle his scrotem.

"-Mmhh!" Gil cried out against the gag in his mouth, trying to jerk his member against Matt`s hand, desperate for the friction.

Matthew slapped the whip against one of Gilbert`s nipples, erecting another moan from the albino. "Ah-ah. You know you have to earn it, you _whore_."

Gilbert was practically begging by now. He watched as Matthew began stripping, his erection becoming painful at this point. It didn`t help that he could see the bulge in Matt`s boxer-briefs where Matt himself was also horny as fuck.

"You like what you see, slut?" Matt climbed on top of Gil`s chest and straddled him, rubbing his own now open erection against the albino`s neck. He put his hands behind Gilbert`s neck, unclasping the ball gag and putting it on the table alongside the vibrater. He positioned himself just outside Gilbert`s mouth and said one single word. "Suck."

Gil eagerly took the large member into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue up and down the hot flesh, twirling around the tip before sinking it into the slit. Matthew cried out, pulling on Gil`s snow hair and smacking the whip against his pale thighs.

Gilbert gagged on Matt`s wet member, not expecting the sudden invasion of his throat. Matt`s hand sneaked back behind him to pump Gil`s neglected cock. Gil moaned around the member in his mouth, making Matt double over with pleasure. "Ahhh~!"

Matthew`s hand tightened around the albino`s pale cock, sending pleasure shooting through Gilbert`s body. Matt pulled his member out of Gil`s mouth with a pop and leaned over to the bedside table. He picked up the vibrater and flicked the switch, feeling as it started to shake in between his fingers.

Gilbert`s eyes widened as the end of the toy was ran along the line of spit and pre-cum dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Matt sat back, just behind Gil`s proud manhood, and gently slipped one of his saliva coated fingers up inside the small hole hidden there. Gilbert blushed uncontrollably as the finger started to move in and out of his ass, making beautifully dirty squelching noises as it did so.

When Matt had sufficiently stretched his albino, he placed the tip of the vibrater toy, still going at full speed, at the entrance to Gilbert`s body. "Beg for it." A smirk played on Matthew`s lips as he leaned in close to nibble on Gil`s ear, something he knew turned made the albino go crazy.

Even as his cheeks burned, Gilbert had lost his pride and would do practically anything to be allowed to cum at this point. Screw his manhood! It could be thrown out the window right now for all he cared! "I want it inside me, Birdie. I wanna feel your soft, wet ass around me as I fuck you senseless. Put it in me, please. S`il vous plait, Birdie!"

Matthew looked up from his place over Gilbert`s manhood, eyes wide and eyebrows high. "…Gil, did you just say 'please' in French?"

Gil nodded, impatient in his need for release. "Ja. Can you fuck me now, please?"

Matt smirked, pulling the toy away from the albino`s throbbing hole. "Say it again or no sex."

Gilbert stared, shocked at his partners cruelty. But, he would comply, as he always did when ever his pretty birdie wanted something. He was wrapped around Matt`s little finger, and that`s just how he liked it. "S`il vous plait, Birdie, s`il vous plait me baiser!"

That was Matt`s undoing. Being asked to fuck his partner in his native tongue? Yep, that was hot as fuck. Matthew slammed the toy up inside of Gil`s hole before straddling his hips and pushing himself upon Gil`s member, moaning at the feeling of fullness.

"A-ahhh! Mmmhnn, Gil~!" Matt took hold of the toy`s handle, lightly twisting it around inside of the albino.

"Ahhhhhh! Birdie! Move, please!" Gilbert was begging at this point, and, ever the polite Canadian, Matt obliged, rocking his hips against the hard member up inside of him.

Gilbert was in ecstasy; Matt was moving up and down, riding him, and the toy was being pumped in and out of his ass in time with Matt`s thrusts. Matthew himself was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. The feel of Gil`s impressive size rubbing against the walls of his butthole was amazing, and the sounds coming from the toy inside of Gil`s ass was making him harder.

The two moved in motion, timing their thrusts and rocks with each other to increase the possible amount of pleasure received on both ends.

Gilbert was panting and moaning continuously, thrusting wildly into his Canadian lover. "Ma-Mattie I`m go-Ahhhh!"

Matthew wasn`t very far behind, only just keeping himself from spilling. "M-me too. Mhhhnnn!"

They came in synch with each other, cum covering their bodies, inside and out, as they slowly their rode out of their white high. Matt pulled himself off of Gil`s now soft member, laying down on his chest and untying his hands. With his hands back in use, Gil gently pulled the still going vibrater out of his butt and turned it off, placing it back on the bedside table next to the ball gag.

Matthew kissed his albino, peppering them all along his face and neck, whispering promises of love and earnest feelings. "You did so well. Good boy. I love you so much, Gil. You`re my good pooh bear."

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matt, taking the full opportunity to snuggle with his Canadian. He smiled against his warm shoulders, pressing light, feathery kisses to the skin underneath. "Of course I did good. I`m awesome!"

Matthew giggled, cuddling into Gilbert`s chest as the world started to go fuzzy all around them. "You sure are pooh bear. My awesome man."

* * *

Sat just outside of the bedroom door was a very traumatised polar bear cub. He couldn`t believe what he had just heard. It had sounded very painful, and the smell was so strong it hurt it hurt the poor bear`s nose. _I need to go tell Gilbird about this!_ Kumajirou thought as he very slowly stumbled down the stairs, still shocked from what he had just heard.

* * *

**Poor Kuma! T0T I feel sad for doing that to him now! BTW, this was my very first smutt/smex/whatever so if it sucked, screw you! I tried, and can only get better as I go on. So there! A 2p!PruCan has been asked for by a guest reviewer, but I can`t find the review anymore so I don`t know the song i`m supposed to base it off. So, I shall write a 2p! based off a song that I think fits the couple, and dedicate it to all guest reviewers for the story! OK? Yay! **


	6. Dog Teeth

**Inspired by the song 'Dog Teeth' by Nicole Dollanganger. 2p!PruCan as requested by a guest reviewer. This is for all guest reviewers! WARNING- BLOOD, DEATH, SADNESS (what did you expect?! This is **_**2p!**_** for Christ sakes!)**

* * *

Rain poured down outside the window, making little tip-tap noises as it fell. James sat curled up in the centre of the living room. He was covered in blood. The body of his lover lay black and purple and red with blood in the corner. Dried tears stained James' face; he didn`t have enough left to continue crying.

Akbar had already been quiet, and depressed, and everything a beautiful person such as himself shouldn`t be. And now…he was gone. The only light in James' life, and he had destroyed it. Everything James had ever held dear had been hurt; is brother, his parents, his friends…his lover. Akbar had been the only one to understand him, and laugh with him, and make him feel like he wasn`t alone out here in the Canadian forest. But he was gone.

James had loved Akbar, so much it wasn`t expressible with words. He had helped him through the roughest times of him illness. He had complimented Akbar everyday single day without fail, and gone with him to every counselling session, and reminded him to take his mends and just overall loved him. Akbar had been his light. The only light in the dark forests of which the pair lived…but every light had to go out, be extinguished and left. It wasn`t fair, it wasn`t right, and there was no control.

Akbar`s body was beat where it lay far away from his killer. James hadn`t meant to kill him; it was an accident. He had been out hunting poachers when Akbar had come out to tell him lunch was ready. He should have just stayed inside. James had panicked when he heard the yell, thinking it was the poacher, he fired three shots. The buck`s sprayed over Akbar, penetrating his flesh and bruising where they entered. As soon as James saw him fall, he ran. He ran with all his might, dropping all of his equipment in his plight to get to his lover. It was too late…he was too late.

When James reached Akbar he had cradled him, holding him close and whispering please of forgiveness. You know the most devastating part of it all? Akbar`s last words, the use of his last breath were to sooth James. "It`s okay…I love you…Jamie."

Now James sat, Akbar`s body propped up in the corner facing him. There weren`t enough tears to cry, screams to ring out, people to kill to console him. So he sat. Just sat. He didn`t eat, he didn`t sleep. Just sat, staring at the body of his partner. The circle under his eyes got darker; his body grew weak, soon unable to move at all. He continued staring, feeling as his heart re-broke every second that he looked upon the body of the albino. But he couldn`t look away; he couldn`t not look at what he had done. He stayed like this for what felt like years, though he knew it could only have been a few days. His body was shutting down from grief and sorrow.

* * *

_**~30 years later~**_

* * *

Gilda sat at the bar, drinking away her forth coming sadness. Having mounting depression sucked ass. But, then again, just a few bar stools down from her sat a very attractive wheat-blonde girl. She had her hair tied back in a long piny tail, the twisting ringlets cascaded down her back, contrasting with the red and black tartan shirt she wore. And it was sleeveless. Oh, God did a sleeveless shirt turn Gilda on.

Behind the bar, the barmen (a very, _very_ annoying blonde Italian) noticed this. "You like her, si?"

Gilda glared at the man from under her hood. "Ja, what`s it to you, arschloc?" She spat at the blonde.

The Italian took a step back, hand on heart and melodramatic expression plastered on his face. "You wound me so! I was just going to ask if you`d like to send her a drink, bitch."

Gilda thought it over. The girl was very hot, ja, and Gilda certainly wouldn`t mind getting to know her, but send her a drink? Gilda didn`t think she could do that. The girl would laugh at her for sure. Yeah, better leave it alone.

She raised her head to decline, but it was too late. The barmen had taken things into his own hands and sent the girl a class of maple syrup whisky. Oh fuck.

The girl turned her head to look at Gilda, who promptly pulled her hood closer down her head, making sure to cover up her face.

The girl, thoroughly intrigued, moved up bar stools so that she was sat next to the hooded figure. She could feel the enigma tense up as she sat close. It was very awkward; the hooded person, of whom she assumed to be a girl from the curve of her back, was very tense and kept looking away. The girl decided to take things into her own hands. She bumped shoulders with Gilda, making the hooded girl turn to look at her, and started off on the single most important conversation she would ever have. "Maple whisky? My favourite drink. My name`s Melanie, by the way. Might I know your name?"

Gilda`s hand went to push her short locks behind her ear, accidentally pushing her hood off of her head. She gasped, and went to put it back up, but was stopped by a very strong, yet somewhat soft grip around her wrist. "…You're an albino." Whispered Melanie.

Gilda stood, ripping her hand out of Melanie`s grasp and ran out of the bar. Melanie, ever the polite Canadian, ran after her, hot on her tails as she ran. Melanie just caught up to Gilda as she was about to get into her car.

"Wait! Wait! I didn`t mean to upset you! I…can I at least know your name?"

Gilda glanced up at the blonde from under her hood as Melanie gently pushed it back from her face, revealing her boy-short white hair and piercing red eyes. "My…my name`s Gilda."

"Gilda. I like it." Melanie liked the way the name rolled off her tongue and the way she had to force out the sound 'd'. Plosive names had always made Melanie a little hot and bothered. "So, can I at least ask you out for a drink tis Saturday in thanks?"

Gilda slowly nodded her head. She had never gone on a date before; she had never had the courage to do so. But, this girl, no, this woman, made her feel so safe and secure. It was uncanny.

"See you then Jamie."

"Can`t wait for it Akbar."

Melanie made her way back to the bar after exchanging numbers with Gilda. It was only when she sat back down at her stool at the bar (after kicking some lumberjack out of it) that it dawned on her that she`d called Gilda 'Akbar'. Oh, well. She had the beautiful albino`s number now, and nothing else mattered.

Gilda was speeding down the Canadian freeway when she realised that she`d called Melanie 'Jamie'. Where the fuck had that come from? Fuck it, it didn`t matter anymore. Gilda had to go tell her sister of her good fortune!

* * *

**For those who don`t get it- Melanie and Gilda are the Fem!2p! names of Canada and Prussia, and they are the reincarnations of James and Akbar. Got it? good. If you have any good songs that you want a story for, just leave it in the reviews and I will get to it as soon as possible.**


	7. Shattered

**Long story short, I am a twat. I found the review that wanted 2p!PruCan in the first place just after posting the last chp. Yep…so, this is inspired by 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday as requested by XxPruCanloverxX you lucky people! You get two 2p!`s in a row. But, this shall be happier! XD**

* * *

_Akbar stumbled down the side walk in the twilight. He was beaten, broken and his heart had been shattered. Nicolai had seemed so nice at first, but now he knew. Oh, god, he knew what horrors that man held behind his smile. To think, Akbar had even thought of giving himself to the man! How he had been proven wrong. Nicolai was abusive, forceful and had tried to take Akbar by force. He had run. It was the only thing he could do. After two years of abuse, he was done. Akbar wouldn`t put himself through that any longer. However, the years of insults and beatings had left Akbar in such a state. He doubted himself at everything he did, always found the pessimistic side to any situation and covered under any glare, kind or not._

_It was as Akbar slid down a wet lamppost in the only light in this dreaded night, that somebody pulled over and paid him the first kindness he had felt in years._

_A red and white land rover slowed down and pulled up to the pavement next to Akbar`s curled up form, bloody and bruised. A man stepped out and crouched next to him, holding an umbrella over the broken man._

_"Hey…are you okay?" A gentle voice, slightly gruff from underuse, asked._

_Akbar glanced up at the stranger, his wheat-blonde hair making a glowing halo around his head in the light. He was beautiful with eyes so close a colour to that of Nicolai, yet so different; his had been cold, and empty and full of pride, whereas this man, this stranger, his were full of kindness and love and concern and a little feisty flame that never seemed to go out._

_Akbar lost it; he started, after vowing again and again that were none left to fall, cried. Hard and fast and oh, so terribly loud. And the whole time he cried, the stranger sat with him, held him and told him sweet nothings. Akbar had no idea how long they stayed like that, him just sobbing uncontrollably into the beautiful stranger's arms, but it was long enough that by the time he stopped, the rain had disappeared._

_When Akbar had finally regained control of himself he stood, spewing apologies toward the stranger. "Ich-I am so sorry! I…I'm just sorry!"_

_And he ran. Akbar ran as fast as he could, desperate to hide his face and shame. He ran as far as he could, not even looking back as the stranger called after him. "Hey! Wait! Wait! HEY! Hold on a second!"_

_When the calling of the stranger had drifted away into the silent nightfall Akbar found a dry ally way and curled in upon himself, just wanting his whole life to be a dream, and that he`d wake up from his alarm clock`s incessant ringing, and have to go get Lutz out of bed for breakfast and just have things back to the way they`d been before all of this shit he now called a life started. It was a farfetched wish, but even the battered victims can dream._

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Akbar screamed, clinging to the sweat coated sheets as the nightmare continued to play out in his head.

Firm arms encompassed him as James hugged his terrified figure. "Shhhhhh! Shhhh, Akbar! I`m here! It`s okay, it`s okay. I`m here, and so are you, so, shut up now, okay?"

Akbar`s scream subsided to soft sobs as he grabbed James, crying into his shoulder and holding him close. James kissed the top of his head, rocking his partner back and forth, just like the night he found him.

James could guess what Akbar had dreamed of; it was his most frequent nightmare. What would have happened if he hadn`t of fallen asleep in James' arms that night. If James hadn`t of taken him home, away from all the crap in his life, away from the monster that had originally broken him.

When Akbar had calmed down he fell back to sleep, holding James close. James laid them both back down onto the bed, making sure to wrap his Prussian securely in the sheets, and whispered into his snow hair.

"You`re mine, Akbar. You always will be, forever and always, no matter how fucking cheesy it is, I love you. Don`t you dare forget that."

The lovers fell asleep to the tender sounds of the Canadian wilderness, soaking in the sweet knowledge that they were safe and loved, forever, today, always. No matter how fucking cheesy it sounded.

* * *

**Tah-dah! Sort and sweet! Did you like it? if so, leave a review telling me a song you think fits any aspect of the PruCan pairing, so that would be; Fem! Neko! Cannon! (no 2p! for a bit, obvs) Smutt! Supernaturale! That sort of thing! Please! I need more to work from! **


	8. Sunday Morning

**Inspired by the song 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon Five, as requested by spiritualnekohime4 (ahh, long name!). This is actually fluffy for once! I`ve had enough sadness and am doing some cavity inducing fluff. YAY!**

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday morning, with rain gently spitting outside the window, but they didn`t care. Gilbert and Matthew were having a naked tickle fight, not caring that the sheets were leaving them practically uncovered.

Gilbert gained the upper hand, tackling Matt down on to the memory foam mattress and attacking his sides with long, pale fingers. "Ah-ha! Got you, Birdie! Get ready to feel the wrath of the Prussian army!"

Matthew was in fits of soundless laughter, tears running down his face as he slapped Gilbert`s albino-white shoulder. "Gi-Gil! Hahahahaha! Stop! Hahaha! I-I`m gonna p-pee myself!"

Gilbert immediately let him go at that statement. He rolled over, burying his head under one of the many pillows on their bed. "Ewwww! Mattie! Don`t say that; it`s gross!"

Matt plunged into yet another fit of laughter as Gil proceeded to pummel him with a pillow.

"Hey! No fair!" Matt pulled a pillow out from under himself, starting the fight for pillow-king-knight-warrior. "Un garde!"

Gilbert wasn`t far behind, holding out his own pillow of choice in a defensive position. "Touché!"

The lovers` pillow fight for ultimate pillow warrior champion ended with Matthew wrapped up in the sheets on the bed and Gilbert lying naked sprawled across the floor. How they got there is a complete mystery, shrouded in feathers, kissing and yelled French fencing terms.

Gilbert slowly arose from his position on the floor, getting ready for another round of pillow warrior, but was disappointed by Matt`s disapproving look.

"Gil, we need to go the shopping; not lay here throwing feathers other each other…no matter how hot that is." Matthew`s face turned a subtle shade of pink as he rolled out of the duvet burrito Gilbert had wrapped him in and stood up, giving Gil a chaste kiss before rounding the bed to get to the wardrobe and chest draws. He sifted through the piles of clothes, finally managing to get himself dressed as Gil sat on the bed and watched, still fully in his proud nude state.

Matt sighed. There was no use in telling Gil what to do; he would just evade the question with whispered words and sensual licks. So, what did Matt do? He waltzed straight out of the bedroom and started to grab all the stuff he needed to make a successful shopping trip.

Gilbert was left staring after him, wondering what the hell he was doing. He finally got the memo when the front door closed behind Matt as he made his way out to the car.

"B-Birdie?! Wait! Mien awesomeness isn't dressed! Wait!"

* * *

Matthew watched dejectedly as Gilbert tried to juggle lemon plums. The pair was currently situated in the fruit and veg section of the supermarket. Matt was waiting for Gil to drop all the fruit and been told off by the staff.

"Gil," Matt said, "you`re gonna drop them. Put the plums down."

Gilbert laughed his distinctive, utterly adorable laugh and continued to juggle the yellow fruits, completely unaware of all the disapproving stares from not only staff, but other shoppers as well. "Nein. I won`t drop them! And they`re called _lemon _plums. Not plums."

Matt rolled his eyes. There really _was_ no reasoning with his albino partner. "Whatever you say, Sherlock."

Matthew pushed the trolley **('cart' to all you American readers)** further down the aisle away from the childish twenty four year old and into the flowers section. Gilbert was distracted by his being left behind to remember that he was juggling. All the lemon plums fell to the floor, resulting in some very annoyed looks from staff. Gil, panicking a little, picked up all the dropped fruit and jogged down the aisle to catch up with Matt.

"We`re getting lemon plums." He said whilst slipping the slightly bruised fruit into the trolley.

"That doesn`t have anything to do with you dropping them, does it?" Matt asked as he smelt a bunch of lilies. He looked up from the flowers and raised his eyebrow, putting on his 'seriously, what, do you think I'm stupid?' face.

Gilbert`s eyes darted to the right and he pretended to be preoccupied with sniffing the roses. "Nien, I just…just thought lemon plums would make a nice change to our diet, is all. Ja! They`ll be a nice addition to the fruit bowl."

"Um-hum."

The pair moved through the supermarket, adding whatever they needed to the trolley in their hunt for a full fridge. Once at the checkout Gilbert continued to annoy Matt, giving him little kisses behind his ears and blowing on his hair and watching it raise and fall. Matthew giggled at the soft sensations, much to the checkout lady`s amusement. By the time the two had left the store she was on the verge of nose bleeding. It was pretty creepy.

* * *

Gil sat with his legs draped over Matt`s lap as the lovers stared at each-other, each daring the other to try the new foreign fruit first. Matthew won, getting Gilbert to take the first bite of the lemon plumb.

Gil eyed the plum with sore eyes (the staring contest had lasted over a minute, which was very painful to the albino) and took a small bite, letting the lemony acidity of the plumb fill his mouth. His eyes widened and an ecstatic moan escaped his lips. "Mmmm! This is freakin awesome! Birdie, you _have_ to eat this! I command it!"

Matthew was still sceptical, but he and Gil had the same sort of taste, in food and décor, so he trusted the Prussian albino`s judgement.

A small, hesitant bite later and the Canadian was joining in with Gilbert`s fangilr-esk movements in celebration of the new addition to the fruit bowl. "This is amazing! Gil, why have we not had this before?!"

"I don`t know! Maybe because it was plum that was yellow and that factor somehow put us off?" Gilbert pondered. Yes, he did that.

"Whatever, I don`t care anymore! Have we got any more of these things? Cause they`d go great with some maple syrup." Matt asked. His eyes were hungry pools, just dying for another bite of the delicious fruit.

"I think…" Both sets of eyes wondered to the fruit bowl on top of the kitchen counter where one single little lemon plum sat on top of the piles of apples and bananas and oranges, just waiting to be eaten.

And so the battle of lemon plum eater began! Matthew made a bee-line for the bowl, making great time and almost reaching the precious yellow fruit before being tackled to the floor by Gilbert, who backhandedly attacked the fallen Canadian with the rainbow feather duster. Matt put up a gracious fight, defending his most ticklish spots from the albino`s endless raid on his body in their pursuit for the holy grail of fruit.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, atop the kitchen counter a living marshmallow and flying yellow cheep sweet were taking small bites of the new addition to the fruit bowl, taking it in turns to eat the delectable sweet thing.

Only when the whole plum was gone did the two animals notice the fierce war raging on the floor. Matt had gotten Gil into a vulnerable position, with his head face-planting the floor and arms pinned behind his back, Matt was sure to win the lemon plum!

Kumajirou tilted his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Matthew answered his little polar bear. "Getting Gil to say mercy so that I can have the last lemon plum."

Gil, still immobile under the Canadian hockey player, couldn`t comment. Gilbird flew down to give him a few pecks on the nose though, which gave him strength not to give in just yet!

With newfound inner power, Gil surged up out his crippling hold and took down Matt, resulting in a small sequel and distinctive laughter between the lovers.

Gilbird and Kumajirou watch dejectedly as the partners got themselves in and out of different complicated manoeuvres, both trying to get the other to surrender. After about ten minutes of this misery, they came to the conclusion that it would be smarter to just share the lemon plum. There was one fault in their plan though…..

"WHERE`S THE LEMON PLUM?!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FUCKING YELLOW THING?!"

* * *

**Hahahaha! Sorry this took longer than usual. Fluff is very hard to sit down and commit yourself to write to. Anyway, I just got a large influx of story requests, so if you could just give me a week or so to get them done then I will gladly take requests again! Also, BTW XxPruCanloverxX I am also a les! Go lesbians! XD **


	9. The Alphabet Game

**I am so sorry! This isn`t a requested story; i`m working on that yoyohomie, I swear! But smutt is hard! Look forward to some lovely smutt soon, but until I can get it onto paper/screen/whatever here is a cute burst of fluff written in less than half an hour just for the sake of it. **

Matthew _Gilbert _ **do we all understand how this will work? yes? Awesome. Also, I don`t have skype for those of you who are interested. I do have youtube and tumblr. The links are on my profile for you to see if you wanna look at them. On with thy fluff!**

* * *

A) For how I adore your albinism.

_B)For your birdie._

C)For you caring nature.

_D)For my darling volgenchen._

E)For your enthusiasm.

_F)For your forever forgiving soul._

G)For your goodness and giant five meters.

_H)For how hard I`m gonna hammer you tonight for that! ;D _

I)I know~

_J)For your juvenile moments where you play in the snow like a little kid. It`s too cute~!_

K)For your kinky ways. 3

_L)For your luscious lips._

M)For your maternal nurturing.

_N)For your perseverance to never give up. _

O)For your opulence in culture and knowledge.

_P)For your perfect ass._

Q)Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_R)I mean your lovely rump, ripe for mein taking whenever I want._

S)For being my saviour.

_T)For taking your time and getting to know me._

U)For your unorthodox methods of using maple syrup.

_V)For your vildlife und mountains. Zay are gorgeous! _

W)Why thank you!

_X)For your xperiance and xpert hands. _

Y)For your youth and young outlook on life.

_Z)For always being zere. _

No problem. Je t'aime, Gilbert.

_Ich Liebe dich auch. *Mwha!*_

* * *

**There you go! Have fun, live life and love prucan! BTW keep your eyes out for the smutty request which should be out by the end of next week. Luv yas! XD**


	10. Blue Moon Motel

**Inspired by the song 'Blue Moon Motel' by Nicole Dollanganger. I`m **_**so sorry**_** this is so late! TT_TT I was writing this for 'Ugly' originally, but I couldn`t turn it into a smutt, so I went with 'Blue Moon Motel' instead and it`s just a mass of homework and I just got back from Paris and ahhhhhh! You get the picture. Anyways, BEWARE, THERE BE ****SMUTT**** UP AHEAD!**

* * *

Matthew giggled as Gilbert picked him up bridal style and carried him into their room. It was the marriage suit, completely covered in red maple leaves in celebration of Matt`s Canadian heritage.

"Hahaha! Gil! Put me down" Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert`s neck to keep him from falling.

"Nein. You are mein bride, Birdie, und it is tradition to carry to carry the bride into the bedroom on the first night." Gilbert stated as he walked through the suit to the adjoining bathroom, still carrying Matt in his arms.

"What are you doing?" The Canadian asked.

Gilbert laughed his cute, distinctive laugh and put a finger over Matt`s lips. "You`ll see."

Gil set Matthew down on the edge of the tub and started to strip, much to Matt`s delight. He started with his tux blazer, letting it fall from his shoulders to pile on the floor. Next came the tie, which was only a quick pull. Then was the waist coat and Gil`s pristine, white shirt. He fiddled with the buttons agonisingly slowly, watching as Matthew subconsciously licked his lips at the slight of the albino`s toned eight pack and dangerously low slacks. Gil threw his discarded shirt over Matthew`s head and began to undo his belt, racking it seductively between his legs.

"Oh, Gil~" Matthew cooed as his own slacks started to become terribly tight.

Gilbert laughed again, a sly smirk upon his face as he pulled Matt up from the tub edge and stared to undress him, swaying them in time to a song playing in his head.

"_Take me to the Blue Moon Motel_

_Carry me over the threshold_

_Treat me like I am your young bride_

_Together on our wedding night." _

Matthew smiled at his husbands singing; he had never been too good at it, but no matter how out of key he was, Matthew could always recognise this song. How could he not? It was the song they had had their first dance to, after all.

"_Fuck me in the motel shower_

_Make my make-up run like a porn star_

_Carry me naked to the bed_

_Fawn my hair out when it`s still wet." _

As Matthew`s shirt fell to the floor to join the small heap of expensive tux, Gilbert set about sucking all along his collar bone, leaving bright red and purple marks that would soon form bruises, claiming Matt as his property, now and forever.

Gilbert let Matt go as he reached over to turn on the tub`s hot water tap, an old fashioned standing one with gold trim, and bent down to start kissing his ass through the smart slacks.

Matt giggled as the tub began to fill and he was lightly pushed into the watery depths, quickly followed by a very eager Gilbert.

"Gil, you`re going to ruin our pants." Mathew scolded in between kisses.

"Then," Gilbert`s hands went to the front of his slacks and began fiddling with the zip, "We`re just gonna have to take them off." Gil`s slacks slid off of his muscular legs to land in a wet heap on the floor along with the other dismissed articles of clothing.

With Matthew and Gilbert fully disrobed, the faucet was turned off and the bath was full to the brim with maple scented bubbles. Matt`s hands gripped the sides of the standing bath as Gil`s fingers, slick with spit, gently probed around his slowly loosening ring of muscles.

"Ah~ Oh, mm~ Gil- ah!" Matthew`s moans filled the suit as he shamelessly cried out. Gilbert`s fingers waggled inside of his tight ass as they pushed in and up further into the Canadian.

"Scream for me." Gil whispered huskily over Matthew`s shoulder as he brushed the tips of his pale digits over that bundle of nerves he knew would completely undo Matt and leave him a withering mess. Just the way Gilbert liked him.

"Ah~! Yes! Ah, oui, oui! Right there! Bitte, s'il vous plait. Oh~ Gilbert!" Matthew gasped and pushed back onto Gil`s fingers as they rubbed his prostate at _just the right_ _angle_ that only Gilbert ever seemed to achieve.

Gil smirked from above Matt, using his free hand to caress his back and splash water playfully up his arms as he trembled in ecstasy. "Does it feel good, Birdie?"

Matthew was too busy drowning in pleasure to reply, nodding his franticly and watching as his curl bobbed in front of his head.

Gilbert ravished Matt`s shoulders in kisses as he slipped his fingers out of the now-ready hole and shoved his cock in instead. Matthew gasped at the sudden entrance, revelling in the painful pleasure racing up his spine. "Uhs! Oh~"

Gilbert groaned as he slowly started to move, teasing his head against the sensitive flesh of Matthew`s inner walls. Leaning his most of his weight against Matt, Gil put one of his hands around Matthew`s neglected length, slowly pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts, and used his other to pull that weird hair curl back from Matt`s face and into his mouth before it went to the side of the bath to grip. "Un! Matthew, mein engel! You`re so tight. So good~"

Their movements got more erotic and needy as the pace fastened. By this point Matthew was a mewling mess, what with having his curl sucked, dick pumped and ass pounded all at once. It was all starting to get too much for him to cope with, leaving his body screaming for release. He wouldn`t yet, though; Gilbert was still sliding his finger across the slit at the top of his length, and that feeling was just too special to ruin with his bodily needs right now.

Gilbert was barely hanging on. The bath water was beginning to jump over the sides from how hard and fast they were moving, and Gil was loving every single solitary moment of it. The feel of his Birdie around his rock hard cock was enough to make his scream, and the mewls coming from Matthew beneath him was just making him harder. Not to mention how wet he could tell Matt would`ve been if they were in a bed and not a bath tub. The water around his dick was already getting thick from his precum.

"Gil~ I-I`m, ah, g-gonna cum –oh!" Matthew shrieked as he tried to hold back the need. He was so close.

Gilbert leaned in closer to Matt to make sure he hears; his voice was all but consumed by moans as he thrust erratically into the ecstasy of Matthew`s ass. "S-same here. Cum fa, ah fuck, for me."

That was all the permission Matt needed. With the last hoarsely whispered word Matthew screamed and came all over Gilbert`s hand and into what was left of the tub water. "Gilbert!"

The tightening around his cock was what did it for Gilbert. His Birdie`s cumming sparked his own, his mind finally giving his body the release he so desperately needed. Gil thrust in as deep as Matt`s ass would allow him and shot his seed up deep into his Canadian, filling him up with warm love, among other things.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, slumped against the bath edge drowning in the afterglow of their love. After regaining the strength to stand, they dried off each other and held hands as they slowly strolled to the four poster bed in a large section of their marriage suit. It was still covered in red maple leaves, just the way it had been when the couple first came through the suit.

Matthew laid down in amongst the masses of leaves, completely bare and open, inviting his husband to come join him. It took barely two seconds for Gilbert to jump on top of him and rest his head against the Canadian`s chest.

The German`s hair was still wet as it fawned out on top of Matthew`s soft chest. They had somehow started holding hands in the exchange of giggles and love-struck stares they gave each other, showing the world the two little silver bands encasing the fourth finger on each of the hands involved in the embrace between palms.

The wedding bands caught Gilbert`s eye as he and Matthew took it in turns to whisper sweet nothings into each-others ear.

"Mr und Mr Beilschmidt. Who would of thought I`d be getting married before Luddy. At least it means he`s gotta take Feli`s surname." Gilbert laughed to himself as he imagined how mortified his little brother would be when he realised this prospect.

Matthew gave him a curious look. "What?"

Gil looked up to his husband. He placed a chaste peck upon his lips before stating rather calmly, "Just thinking about how drunk Alfred was when he started singing karaoke with Arthur."

Matthew sighed at the memory; he had never been so embarrassed by his family than at the moment when he and his Dad, both pissed off their asses, started singing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' two hours after the actual ceremony where all of his family, Alfred, Dad and Papa, were crying profusely. Matthew`s face was the colour of the red wine they were drinking when they gave their best man speeches and parents of the bride words. God, his family said the most embarrassing shit. "Please don`t remind me."

Gilbert burst into laughter and rolled over next to Matt. He could already tell that marrying Matthew whilst they were both so young (Gilbert 21 and Matthew 22) was probably the best, most awesomest thing he ever done.

* * *

**Yes! It`s finally over! Can I just say I wrote pretty much all of this in one go, a few hours after walking 5 and ½ miles around the local moorland? I am pretty proud of myself. And, yes I know, i`m way later than I first said I would be; i`ve been really tired after getting back from France. It was so freaking hot! They were having a heatwave or something. I lost at least 6 pound through sweat. I`m not joking. Anyway, i`m ****now open for more requests****! Yippee! Just name the song and what form of PruCan you want (2p, fem, supernatural, kids, cats etc) and I will work my magic! Clear~ xoxox**


	11. The Best Decision a drunk Man can Make

**Inspired by the song 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off' by PANIC! At the disco. This was asked for by KirklandsTardisBitch. They suggested I do it with the boys being drunk off their asses, so here they are; drunk, sappy and sexy. They **_**are**_** here for your entertainment, after all! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gilbert`s eyes washed along the sea of drunken teens, all ready and willing for the picking._ His_ picking. Gil was the famed leader of the Bad Touch Trio, school superstars and online rock cover artists, and every person at school, boy or girl, was just dying to get into any of the boys pants, just to get up the oh-so-important social ladder, just to fall so low when the Trio finally bore of their presence.

But that wasn`t Gilbert`s fault; all he had ever done was make out with a few boys in school janitor closet. Gil wasn`t one for serious relationships. He much preferred small flings full of sex and no strings attached.

Francis, the bands bass player, was off in the corner getting very familiar with a small African exchange student, and Antonio, the drummer of the band, was playing shots with his long-time crush (though he doesn`t know it) Lovino. Gilbert, though, was stood in the middle of the mix, beer in hand and eyes scanning for an easy target.

Under the strobe lighting and loud pounding of house a single, small head, tucked away outside the sliding doors of the kitchen, kept drawing the German`s eye. He looked awkward and terribly, terribly lonely in this packed house. Gilbert was confused at how this little blonde head could look so depressed amongst all the other happy party goers.

So, what does our gracious vigilante do? Why, go see what might be wrong with our blushing heroin!

Grabbing another two beers from the drinks cooler (one for himself and one for the sad blonde), Gilberts pushes his way through the crowed and out the back door to stand a few feet behind the blonde. Said blonde was sat, knees against his chest, looking out to the small apple tree at the far end of the back yard.

Gilbert walked up next to the blonde and sat down, offering him a beer during the process. "Heineken? It`s German quality."

The blonde looked rather taken aback. He eyed Gil up and down before slowly stretching out a hand and tentatively taking the beer. "M-merci."

Gil took a swig of his beer, gazing out into the star littered sky. "I can see vhy you`d vant to come out here instead of being inside; it`s beautiful," The blonde stared, dumbfounded, at Gilbert as he continued to drabble on about how beautiful the sky was, "I zink I can see zee Big Dipper! Vait, no. It`s a frying pan. Frying pans really hurt vhen slammed into zee face. I vould know; Eliza keeps vacking me vith all of zese pans vhenever I try to go up und say hallo! It`s not fair, is it?" Gilbert turned his head to look at the blonde.

The blonde, realising he was being asked a question, really hadn`t been paying attention. He`d been watching the albino`s lips as he prattled on. His eyes bulged a little as he desperately tried to remember what had been asked of him. "Um, ah- …mhp…no?"

Gilbert blinked, blinked again and went back to his rant. "Exactly! Zat`s vhat I`ve been trying to tell her! But every time, bang! Frying pan to zee face! All zis talk of frying pans is making me hungry. I vanna eat now. Hey," he once again turned to the very perplexed blonde, mischief sparkling in his red orbs, "Do you vanna ditch zis place und go get something to eat?"

The blonde stiffened. What should he do? Stay here and wait for his brother to finally either finish parting and/or pass out, or go with this beautiful stranger to go get food? The latter sounded so much more appealing.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. Just let me tell my brother I`m leaving." The blonde fished a phone out of his pocket, swiped the screen, quickly typed a quick 'hey, Al, goin w/ a friend 2 go get sumfin 2 eat. Cya tomozz' and pressed send. With that taken care of, he stood up and held a hand out to a very wasted Gilbert. "Here."

Gil grabbed the hand and stood up. He didn`t let go of it even after he was stably on his feet. "Danke. Now, vhere do you zink ve should go, Birdie?"

"Um, McDonalds is open right now- wait…'Birdie'?" The blonde raised his eyebrow at Gilbert.

"Ja! Cause you`re cute, like a bird. Zat und I don`t know your actual name." Gil deadpanned.

The blonde rolled his eyes and started for the back gate, still keeping a good grip on the albino, just in case he fell over from his overly drunk state. "My name`s Matthew."

Gilbert blocked Matthew`s path, holding up their linked hands and shaking them. "I`m Gilbert zee awesome! *hic*"

Matthew giggled a little at Gilbert`s drunken state. It was utterly adorable. "Okay, 'Gilbert the awesome', let`s go get you a sobered up."

The pair made their way down the dark alley ways and into the brightly lit streets. There weren`t many people about at this hour, but, luckily, the host of the party didn`t live too far away from a McDonalds. Once there, Matthew ordered two kids meals and a shit-ton of coffee. When Gil finally decide he wanted to go home, he exchanged numbers with Matthew and let Mattie order him a taxi. Matt tried to pay for the cab, but Gilbert wasn`t taking any of it, telling Matt over and over again that he had enough on him. Matthew still slipped the taxi driver a tenner **(English slang for a ten pound note)** just in case.

At two PM the next day, Matthew received a text.

_Thank u 4 takin care of me last night. Yor awesome! Xxx_

Matt smiled at the text over his hockey magazine. Gilbert was turning out to be just a lovely as he`d first thought.

_Not a problem. C:_

* * *

**Quick note: I don`t own Heineken beer, or the McDonalds restaurant chain. TT_TT I am just an ordinary person who owns a small notebook on which she operates her whole fanfiction addiction. :D that,and Gilbert`s accent is more exaggeredted when he`s drunk, as i think he`d hace pretty good control over it when sober, but all that control will go out the window when he`s drunk.**


	12. Stay High

**Inspired by the song 'Stay High' by Tov Lo (Hippie Sabotage remix). Bullying was asked for by Jules, and cats were asked for by Creamyhero. I`m going down the straight by pulling these two together, as I had a really good idea for some neko omega verse shit to happen. Blame all the loveless manga I own for my crude fetish-like way of speaking about nekos. Enjoy~!**

**WARNINGS; small amount of bullying, drug abuse, etc.**

* * *

"Four eyes!"

Matt fell down onto the cold concrete, landing right on top of his tail. He hissed. That was gonna hurt like fuck later.

"Watch where you`re going, emo omega!" Feliks stepped over the Canadian, swishing his sleek tail in a taunting manner; he was a _pure bred_ Siamese. Pure breeds were always full of themselves, especially when they were alphas.

"Yeah, fat ass! Stop filling up the corridor and let others walk through!" Elizaveta stood on Matthew`s hand as she hopped over him, ears up in a ferocious manner, making him cry out in pain.

The group shouted and jeered as they made their way out of school, leaving Matt to pick himself off the floor, just like he did every day. This was normal for Matthew; go to school, get beat up, fail your classes, go home. That was the routine, every day.

It wasn`t like Matthew could do anything about the situation. He was a male omega, the lowest of the low, alongside alpha females. They weren`t normal. Even Feliks, who was practically a girl, escaped ridicule because of his status as an alpha. That was the way the hierarchy went; Alpha males, omega females, status neutrals, alpha females and lastly, omega males.

There were only a few people in the world that didn`t care about status. Status neutrals, as they could adapt according to their mate, the Swedish and the Bad Touch Trio.

The Bad Touch Trio were a group made up of two alpha males, Gilbert, an albino German Rex, and Antonio, a Domestic Shorthair, and one status neutral male, Francis, a LaPerm, who dealt in drugs, alcohol and anything to do with the word 'party'. They had no qualms about status, as long as you could pay for their goods and show them a good time. It was rather good luck that Matthew lived next door to Gilbert, the famed leader of the BTT and had grown up with him, making Matt one of his closest friends. It did also help that Francis was his cousin.

Matthew went with the BTT, usually as Gilbert`s plus one, to almost every party they went to. Gil had said on many occasions how weird it was that Matthew hadn`t been recognised as one of the BTT, as all the members had accepted him as pretty much being the elusive fourth member, especially Francis.

Matthew sighed, standing up and re-adjusting his backpack so that it didn`t hang too low and put presser on his sore tail bone. The bullying situation wasn`t helped by his dress sense either; Matthew was a full-out emo, like Gilbert, which meant he wore black nail polish on his nails and black eyeliner and red beanies and tartan and pretty much religiously had some form of skull incorporated into his outfit.

Matthew`s twin Alfred (alpha male, captain of the football team, all round complete opposite of Matthew) had told him that he looked weird and should go back to wearing jeans and hoodies, like he used to do before all the bullying started. Not that Matt had listened, of course.

Matthew slowly padded out the front gate and made the short walk down the duel carriage way, up the right lane, left through the secret passage way and into his neighbourhood. As he walked up to his house he could see Gilbert sat outside his house, playing with his little yellow canary as it flew around his pure white ears.

The yellow canary, lovingly dubbed Gilbird, spotted Matthew first as he made his way other to the two, flying over and trying to burrow into his beanie and furry blonde ears.

"Hi, Gilbird." Matthew lifted up a hand to pet Gilbird`s head, giggling at the little 'Piyo~' he received in thanks.

Gilbert stopped to stare as Matthew played with Gilbird, completely transfixed on the fluffy omega. He looked so beautiful today; red beanie, skeleton shirt, purple skinny jeans, tartan print vans and black eyeliner. Matt was so gorgeous, and he didn`t even know it. Gilbert wanted to protect him, to shelter him, and make sure he always felt safe and secure, not that he would ever admit it; Gil was way to awesome to come out with something that cheesy.

"Hey Gil." Gilbird had settled on Matt`s shoulder, leaving him to turn and take in Gil in all his glory; baggy black jeans, black sneakers, jail-strip tee-shirt and black hoodie, adorned with little skull designs and roses. Gil had all his piercings in as well. They shined and sparkled from where the sun caught them.

"Guten tag, Birdie!" Gilbert ran up to the pair, shouting his greetings in excitement. "I was wondering if you would like to over to mine. You know…to…" The last part was whispered, for obvious reasons both the teens knew.

Matthew`s ears peeked and his tail swished in anticipation. "Yeah, just let me put my bag inside." Matt`s heart raced as he ran to discard his heavy backpack just inside the doorframe. He loved going to Gilbert`s house, not only for the guaranteed drugs and beer, but for the personal time he got to have with Gil. They had shared some very intimate secrets together in Gil`s room, and not just the little things that slipped out whilst they were sky-high, but the moments when they were stone cold sober. It was in Gilbert`s room that they had first discovered their ranking, something that appears within the fifteenth year.

As Matthew opened his front door he came face to face with a very, very pissed Alfred. His arms were folded over his sculpted chest, barely hidden by a form hugging Captain America tee. "Dude. You`re late. Where were you?"

Matt put his bag down just inside the hall, right beside the shoe rack, and stood, puffing out his furry extremities, trying to seem bigger than he actually was, to intimidate his slightly shorter twin. "Nowhere. Now, can I please go?"

Alfred sighed and his ears deflated. If Matt didn`t want to tell him where he was, that was his problem. "Can you at least tell me where you`re going?"

Matthew let his posture slack and his fur smooth down, well, as much as it would, what with him and Al being equal parts Ragdoll and Maine Coon. "Next door. I`ll be back by tomorrow latest."

Alfred`s tail and ears drooped as he stepped aside, knowing he could never win a fight against Matthew; the last time he tried ending in a two hour long bitching session and a very depressed alpha. "Okay. Love ya, Mattie."

Matthew stepped around Alfred, giving him a rare smile as he made his way back out the door. "Love you too, Alfie."

The door slammed behind Matthew as he walked out and over the lawn, hopping the fence and heading over to stand with Gilbert as he opened the door to his house. Gilbert and Matthew made the small walk up through the kitchen, down a small flight of steps into the basement. The whole basement made up Gilbert`s room, complete with small sofa, mini TV, personal stereo and Xbox, as well as the conventional roomy things- bed, draws, wardrobe, small study area, scratching post and shelving used mostly for CD's.

Gil stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, gesturing to the sofa. "Make yourself at home."

Matthew sat himself down on the edge of the sofa, hunching forward a little, ears drooping in respect and keeping his knees together. No matter how many nights Matt had spent at Gil's, he still got goose bumps every time the alpha came close.

Gilbert walked over to the stereo and popped in a CD, playing some song about fighting feelings with drink or something. It was pretty catchy.

After Gil put in the CD, he put Gilbird back into his cage and dove under his bed, pulling out a small box of illegal contraband; Catnip. Even from the other side of the room, Matt could still smell the intoxicating joints.

Matthew brought his knees up to his chest, ears peeking and tail wrapping around his frame as the German Rex sat down next to him, white tail bobbing in anticipation as he pulled a lighter out of his back pocket. "Want the first drag, Birdie?"

The omega shrunk a little into himself, politely declining the offer. "No, thank you."

Gilbert nodded a little, his ears perking as he lit the joint, inhaling deeply and fluffing up his tail as the drug worked its way through his bloodstream.

"Here." Gilbert handed over the joint to a waiting Matt, giggling slightly as the already poufy Maine Coon/Ragdoll mix's fur puffed up even more. The drugs had always had a positive influence on Matthew, letting his ears droop and tail uncoil from around his legs, and really let him fully relax for once.

Matt passed back the joint as he laid down across the sofa, stretching and letting the tension leak away from his body as he took in the strong dominating scents of Gil and his territory. The whole basement reeked of the alpha, making it a safe haven for Matthew whenever he was having problems.

Gil smiled at his Matt`s blissful face as he stretched out over the alpha`s lap. Gilbert put the joint onto a small ashtray cleverly hidden just under the sofa and entangled his sharp-clawed fingers in Matthew`s hair, rubbing his silky soft ears with an affectionate air. "You always turn into a little kitten every time you get a whiff of CN. It`s so cute watching you go all floppy."

Matt laughed around the purr trying to escape his throat as he glanced up at the German Rex. "Um-hum! I _am_ half Ragdoll~ I'm supposed to go all floppy~"

The pair giggled way as the CN continued to work its way through their bodies, letting both of them get fully relaxed and comfortable, completely forgetting about the problems outside of their little world.

* * *

_**/AWESOMETIMESKIPBIATCHES!/**_

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert had somehow, in their CN induced haze of loveliness, ended up entangled together on the floor in a large mess if fur, claws and giggling teens.

"And you know what the worse thing is?" Matt asked, "I don`t get any form of protection from Alfred, cause they`d _'do much worse to me then what they do to you'_! I swear, sometimes I just want punch that fucking maple-ass smile right off his bitch-hole face! 'Hero' my mother-fucking pancakes!"

Gilbert wasn`t really listening to hard to what Matt was saying, but the last point started to make him angry. Not just any form of angry, an instinctive, protective don`t-you-hurt-my-mate-fucker kind of rage. Gil pulled Matt`s back closer to his chest, burying his head into the omega`s soft fluffy ears as he gripped Matthew hard. "If I went to your school I`d beat up all those asswipes, including your brother, and make sure nobody would ever touch you again, Birdie. You`re so prefect, I don`t know how anyone could ever try to harm you, you`re way too adorable to even say 'no' to."

It was as he said those last few words that Gilbert realised how he had come to care for the little omega.

_Fuck….I didn`t know these feelings ran that deep. Well, I can`t exactly go back now can I? Screw it all! _

In a courageous show of love and loyalty only even given to Matt by his closest family, Gilbert started to lick his ears, cleaning them and marking them with his strong distinctive scent, telling all other alpha`s to keep their hands off.

Matt gasped as Gil`s rough tongue gently began to work its way into the inner parts of his ear. Cleaning another person`s coat when they weren`t part of your direct bloodline was an act of extreme love and commitment to another person. Most couples had sex before they even considered scent marking each other to this extent. The fact that Gil was going so far was…it was indescribable to explain with our limited vocabulary how intimate and romantic the gesture was. "Ah! Unngh~ Gil, I…I-!"

"I love you, Matthew," Gilbert whispered huskily into Matt`s human ear, licking and kissing at the small where his head and neck met for good measure. "I love you so much. I want to make you feel safe and secure. Matt, I want to be your alpha."

The metal of Gil`s piercings tickled against Matt`s skin as the omega tried to absorb what he had just been told. Gilbert wanted to be his…alpha? It was the sentence that haunted all of his wet dreams, and just about undid the poor Mix breed as his head had trouble keeping up as body began to answer Gilbert`s confession.

Matt`s hand reached down, gently grasping Gilbert`s tail and bringing it up to his lips as he whispered. "I love you too."

Gilbert`s eyes widened at the first touch of Matthew`s hot tongue, revealing in the feel of it gliding up and around the sensitive tip, leaving a surprisingly possessive scent in its wake. "Oh~ Matt!"

* * *

_**/AWESOMETIMESKIPBIATCHES!/**_

* * *

Alfred`s head, ears and tail shot up as the front door slammed shut, but it wasn`t the sound that had enticed this reaction from the alpha, oh no, but the ridiculously strong foreign scent screaming out to everyone within a five yard radios _'Hands off, bitches! This one`s taken, losers! XP'_

Alfred ran as fast as he could up the stairs, banging and shouting at Matt`s bedroom door, which he had ever so cleverly locked shut. "You fucked Beilschmidt?! Dude, how could you do this to me? Come on! Can`t we at least talk about this? Come on, Mattie!"

On the other side of the door, a certain omega was sat at the foot of the door, giggling his little ears off at his twin`s reaction. Matt could tell that the next few hours were going to be very interesting.

* * *

**Yeah…..about that challenge I set myself…..*Dies in puddle of shame and guilt* I`M SO SORRY FOR BEING LIKE FOUR DAYS LATE! TTOTT but, in my defense, I gave you an extra long chapter, neko`s and a slightly darker chapter than usual, as I think I write dark prucan just that bit better than goofy prucan. That, and looky~ new cover pic and new profile pic~ pweese do ask for a song story thing. I think you get how to do it by now, yes? Good? Brilliant! I`m off to write some more~! **


	13. Underworld

**I AM NOT DEAD! Since September I have; broken my finger; had acute food poisoning; a shit-ton of homework; lots of family affairs to deal with; and a comicon to plan for. So, to repay all of you wonderful readers who`ve put up with my absence, here`s my first 1****st**** person perspective short (blah, hard to say!). Inspired by the movie 'Underworld' It is very loosely based upon the first movie, as I haven`t seen all of them (I need to C:). All the recent story requests will be tackled and published in the near future, I promise. But, until then, if you don`t give me a story to write that would be great. This is for you guys! Enjoy~~~~~! XDDDDDDD**

**Gilbert be a little OOC in this, so if you don`t like that, get over it!**

* * *

Matthew Williams.

The single last carrier of the Corbyn Gene; a mutation in the DNA allowing the carrier to become a combination of multiple supernatural species. It had been my duty, bestowed upon me by God himself, to keep him safe, protect him, until the Angelic Court could collect him and keep him safe.

I….I failed…

In my attempt to keep Matthew safe, I had put both of us in grave danger; I`d fallen in love with him. Amazingly, Matt had felt the same, and a beautiful love affair had begun. This was the beginning of the end.

During one of our precious, sinful moments, a vampire –aware of the Corbyn Gene within Matt- attacked. I wasn`t quick enough, and Matthew was taken.

By the time I had tracked down the Romanian bastard holding Matt hostage, he had already bitten Matthew and fled. I tried as hard as I could to suppress the toxins mixing with his blood, however, sometimes…your best just isn`t enough. I couldn`t stop him from going on a blind slaughter.

During the aftermath of Matt`s rampage, he was too confused and distort to try and piece together what was happening. I took him home and comforted him as he began to realise what he had done. The blonde obviously didn`t know everything, so I sat with him and filled in the blanks. I told him everything- how he possessed a mutant gene, why the vampires had turned him…..how I had been sent by the Angelic Court to keep him safe. Matt had understood everything with a calm heart and kind soul. He asked me to show him my wings. I couldn`t say no to his adorable face, and we made love under the glow of my halo. It was our first, and last.

The massacre had, un-awesomely, caught the attention of the Tengu; a powerful Japanese spirit clan, blessed with the wings of ravens and magic of witches. About a day after Matthew had learnt of his mutation, they came for him.

They were able to restrain me with chains soaked in demon blood and upside down crosses. They made me watch as they injected Matt with the blood of the clan head, a pure-blood Tengu. He put up a valiant fight, although, ultimately, Matthew was lost to the dark possessive nature of the blood.

The new powers blocked out Matthew`s soft violet eyes, leaving them a cold black all over. There was no distinction between the iris and sclera. A pair of raven's wings had exploded from his back, ripping up his favourite red hoodie in their need for space. Vampire fangs stuck out from Matt`s bottom lip, joined closely by a shower of red, pulsating veins working their way up and over Matthew`s neck and face.

That wasn`t the most horrible thing, though. What really got to me was a blood curdling shriek; an ear piercing blend of a scream, hiss and caw. It was mutant; unnatural…..it was all that was left of my darling Matthew.

The Tengu weren`t done with us yet, though. In the ensuing horror taking over my immortal flesh, one of the lower henchmen suddenly plunged a needle into my neck, drawing out a vile of angelic blood – the most powerful substance on earth. I screamed as they stabbed it into Matthew`s arm.

Matthew stopped shrieking as the blood mixed into his system, instead began to involuntarily seizer. It was heart wrenching to watch as he fitted and struggled against his restraints. When the seizures finally started to subside, Matthew slumped against his restraints, out cold. A glowing white started to crawl up the newly formed raven wings on his back, settling as a glowing off grey colour.

Matthew regained consciousness mere seconds after the colour had set. He slowly straightened himself, a little unsure at first, before looking right into my eyes. His eyes were dead. The white had returned to Matt`s sclera and there was still no telling between the iris and pupil, but the life behind them, Matthew`s soul, it was buried so deep within himself that even I had trouble finding it. Matt`s soul had been trapped within all the power he possessed. It was too much for him to cope.

Matthew had cracked.

With a simple flick of his wrist, all the people in the room, save me, dropped dead on the floor. The restraints holding Matthew down unbuckled themselves, leaving him free to casually walk through the blood pooling at my knees. He knelt down in front of me, placing a hand on my cheek and gently pulling my face to look at his eyes.

"_You seem so familiar…..I`m sorry I can`t remember where from, though. "_ He whispered softly. In that single sentence, a flash of life returned to Matthew`s eyes. The old violet that I so adored re-appeared within them, if only for a fleeting moment.

It gave me hope.

Matthew then pressed a kiss to my forehead and stood. He looked down at me again, sorrow and pity filling his eyes. That`s where everything went blank.

When I woke up again, I was at the feet of the Angelic Court. Apparently after knocking me out, Matthew had gone on a horrific killing spree, murdering every supernatural being in sight. The Angelic Court had then intervened, five years before schedule, to collect him. Matthew was being held in a containment room, waiting to be killed by the only being powerful enough to destroy an abomination such as him- God.

It was ruled by the court that I was too corrupt to stay in heavens order. I was stripped of my Angel status, for not only my inability to keep Matthew safe until collection time, but for committing the deadly sin of falling in love with a human. Especially one as potentially dangerous as Matt.

So, now I stand here, ten years later. A fallen angel- the most dangerous of all demons- clad from head to toe in black to match my now mangled and rotting wings, standing outside of a small suburban family home. A pair of twins had just been born a week earlier to this family. One with eyes of cobalt, and the other…

…eyes of violet.

"I will not fail you again, Birdie."


	14. Self Forfiling Prophacies

**Inspired by the song 'Self Forfiling prophecies' by Maria Mena. This was asked for by Aye, along with some neko smutt, but, in the process of writing, it`s turned into something else entirely. If you`d still like me to write some neko smutt, Aye, just say and it will go to the top of the priority list. And, yeah. I don`t how this happened. It just sorta did. Enjoy, maybe?**

* * *

"Pooh…..bear….?"

Matthew stood in sheer shock. Work had been light today, and so, Matt thought that he`d surprise his lover, Gilbert, with a nice bottle of expensive wine and pancakes for when he got home.

"Birdie?! Ah, fuck- no! This isn`t what it looks like!" Gilbert struggled to stand from his favourite spot on the sofa. It was the same place he had sat in when playing with Matthew`s hair the previous day. Something was different today, though. Sat next to Gilbert in Matt`s usual place….was a stranger. A beautiful, flush faced, lip gloss covered stranger.

The dropped bottle of wine stained the white shag rug under the coffee table, turning it a dark burgundy. The same colour as blood. Sharp glass fragments from the shattered bottle rested in an almost picturesque mosaic on the hardwood flooring, as if an artist had spent hour upon hour placing every singular shard into exact position.

"How is it not what it looks like?!" Matthew questioned the lip gloss covered albino. It was obviously what it looked like. What did Gilbert take him for, a fool?

"Ah…." Gil looked down at the wine artwork painting the floor. He knew as well as Matthew what he`d been doing.

Matt turned his attention away from the bastard stood in front of him and focused it on the brunette girl currently occupying his spot. "You. Out. Now."

The woman nodded slowly and stood, before quickly making her way out of the living room, green dress flowing behind her as she walked. A few seconds later the sound of the front door closing reverberated through the house.

Matthew was very quiet as he assessed the severity of the situation. His partner of five years had just been kissing another girl, inside his household, in his seat. That was pretty fucking serious.

Gilbert seemed to deem this as the perfect opportunity to try and redeem himself. He lifted his head from the long forgotten smashed wine bottle and swiftly walked up to Matthew, "Birdie, I can expla-"

A loud smack sounded throughout the room as Gilbert stood, stunned and holding the left side of his face. His lip had split, and was starting to bleed out and over his chin.

Matthew dropped his now-red hand and grabbed Gilbert`s jaw between his first finger and thumb, pulling Gil`s face mere inches away from his own. "Don`t you even _dare_ call me that. Get out of my house."

Gilbert stayed frozen as Matt released the albino from his grasp and walked into the a joining kitchen, looking for the cheap, crappy whiskey at the back of the liquor cabinet. Gil couldn`t process what was going on. "…..wha?"

Matthew finished his swig of cheap whiskey, slammed it down on the kitchen counter and screamed at the albino. "OUT! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE! GO!"

Gilbert, not needing to be told twice, ran out the front door and sprinted down the lane. After a while of wandering he finally found himself in the local park. He pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and held it to his ear.

"Hey, Toni? Yeah. I….I fucked up big time…."

* * *

The front door slammed shut. Matthew took another swig of the revolting whiskey, sinking to the floor against the counter side.

"Bastard…._*sniff* _fucking… stupid, wonderful bastard…" Tears leaked from the corners of Matt`s eyes as he began to sob. Matthew was an ugly crier. His eyes puffed up, and his cheeks became blotchy with water stains. That was why Matthew never cried. Only one person could make Matt truly cry, and he long gone by now.

But, that`s just life. Life in this cruel world, full of violent mothers, cheating fathers, starving daughters, angry brothers…..leaving lovers. It isn`t fair. Nor it is right, but what can you do? Nothing.

The shag rug, now a prominent feature in the wine mosaic slowly soaking its way into the floor boards, was permanently ruined. Forever stained a gorgeous burgundy.

"Hi, Ivan? I was wondering if you were free tonight…I need some help getting over a maple-fucking asshole…."


	15. Close Up

**Inspired by the DMMD CMV 'Close Up' by the WonderNeePoos. ****IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THEIR VIDEOS YOU HAVE NOT LIVED!**** Sorry, but I adore these two! Please please please do go and look them up on youtube! It`s so refreshing to finally find two male cosplayers with just as much passion for the fandom as the girls! That and they date in real life~ the yaoi, peoples! THE YAOI~~~~~~~~~~~~~! *dies in puddle of AccadoXHirako fangirling* **

_**IMPORTANT**_***Will have DMMD elements and terms, if not familiar with them, go watch DRAMAtical Murder ****A.S.A.P! ****( or, ya know, go play the game)*******

* * *

Dripping….

…drip, drop, drip, drop…..

….that annoying tap against a sink basin was all Matthew heard as he opened his violet eyes. He looked around, sat up and found his glasses on the armrest of the sofa he was currently laid on. The room was unfamiliar; black walls, covered in posters; blood red carpeting; black leather furniture; a small crystal chandelier, lit with softly glowing candles; and a white door, decorated with a single gold handle, completely untouched by dirt or grime.

Sliding his glasses up his nose, Matthew's gaze landed on a red jacket that had been casually thrown over the back of a chair. Matt looked down at himself, realizing that that jacket was his.

_Where the Fucking maple biscuits am I? Alfred, I swear if this is one of your pranks I will whoop your ass so had you won`t be able to sit for a month! _

The normally calm and collected Canadian was fuming as he stood and walked over to the chair, snatching his jacket off the back and slung it around his shoulders. Matt went to check his maple leaf themed coil, usually worn on his left wrist, to find it missing. That wasn`t normal. Matthew always wore his coil. Always.

Utterly confused and just a little bit terrified, Matthew scanned the room, looking for Kumajirou, his fluffy polar bear ALLMate. Kumajirou was more often than not found sniffing at furniture and generally making a mess whenever he was let loose.

The fluffy ALLMate was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh dear…" Matthew muttered to himself as he began to realise how dangerous a situation he was really in. Now panicking, Matthew ran up to the white door and grasped the handle. It was locked.

Still not giving in, Matt began to pound on the door. "Help! Please, someone! Let me out!"

This carried on for what seemed like hours, though was really just a few minutes. When Matt`s voice finally gave out, he slumped down, back against the door, and caved in on himself. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

After what must have been at least three hours of sitting there, a soft _click_ came from the door handle and pressure was exerted against Matthew`s back. Someone was trying to get in.

Matt gasped and jumped up from the floor, running back to the sofa on the other side of the room and hid behind it. Breathing silently as hollow footsteps travelled around the room, Matthew took a quick peak at who he assumed to be his captor.

The first thing that caught Matt`s eyes was the mop of messy white hair on top of his head; followed by a broad, strong back; purple and black clothing; and a pair of scuffed, beige combat boots, with the laces tied around the calf. He was so mesmerising…

The man turned around and looked straight at Matthew. Shit. The man`s eyes were blood red, and there was a piercing protruding from his bottom lip. He was so unnaturally pale. Matthew turned away and swore to himself as the pale man strode over.

_This isn`t good. This isn`t good. This isn`t good. No, not good at all! Fuck-! _

Before the man could reach him, a light weight landed on top of Matthew`s head. With a small 'piyo~!' Matt was certain that the weight was a bird.

"I found him, Gil!" a high pitched, yet still masculine voice said. It had an ever so slight computerised ring to it, confirming to Matthew that the bird was in deed this man`s ALLMate.

The man stood over Matthew and held out his hand, to which the bird ALLMate, a small yellow canary, briskly flew into. "Thank you, Gilbird."

Matthew stared up at the pale man and narrowed his eyes- Matt might have been quite, but he certainly wasn`t spineless.

The man took a step back, placing one hand over his heart and the other across his fore head, faking hurt. "You wound me so! Come on now, I`m not going to hurt you."

The man had a noticeable German accent and a deep, syrup glazed voice. Holding out a hand to Matthew, the man encouraged him to stand.

Matt still didn`t stop glaring at the pale man, and ignored the hand offered- instead preferring to use the back of the sofa to get himself into a standing position.

The cheerful grin on the man`s face dropped. "Okay, be that way. Just remember that I saved you from that Rhyme game."

Matthew froze. Rhyme game….yes, he`d been delivering a box of sweet pastries for his boss Francis when…..he got dragged into a Rhyme game against…..someone. Kuma had been hurt and….green winged rabbits were all that filled his vision from then on. "Rhyme. Wait, Rhyme?! Where`s Kuma? I need to see him!"

Suddenly turning violent, Matthew grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face threateningly close. "What have you done with my ALLMate?"

The man smirked and narrowed his eyes.

_What is he-!_

Matthew`s legs were swept out from under him as the man bent down and kicked him over, easily escaping Matthew`s grip. Matt banged his head hard against the wood flooring and grabbed at the bump instinctively. There was no blood, but _maple_, that had hurt!

The man stood over Matthew, smirking down at the Canadian and placed one booted foot on his chest, holding Matt down as he struggled.

"Don`t worry- you`re ALLMate`s fine. But don`t think you can pull a stunt like that against _me_ and mein team." And with that, he took his foot off of Matt and swaggered off, closing the door behind him. A quiet click confirmed it's re-locking.

Laying there in disbelief, a single tear fell from his violet eyes and rolled down either side of his face.

_What the fuck happened?_

* * *

**I know- this ain`t happy. TAT but i`ve a very happy person, so all the sadness needs to go somewhere. I`m getting all my happy pieces ready for you soon, I swear! BTW it was my birthday a few days ago! Yay me! Extra BTW there`s a poll up on my profile that i`d really like you all to go see and vote on. I`ll have it up until the new year, then start writing it up after that. Also, its my 1 year anniversary of writing fanfiction! *confetti everywhere* i`ve had a good year here, and now it is my goal to beat it and do even better in my next year! **


	16. A Parisian Experiance

**This was inspired by my trip to Paris. Nyo (fem) was asked for by my ever present reviewer, XxPruCanLoverxX Enjoy it, love!**

* * *

Maddie really had no idea why the fuck she was doing this; it was the one thing she had always, _always_ said she wouldn`t sink so low as to do. Order a Unit.

But, here she was, gulping down coke and cringing at her computer screen at two in the morning, debating whether or not to go through with the bet. Madeline and Alfred had made a bet over how long it would take Ivan to get the courage to ask Yao out. Al had bet two weeks, Maddie three. It took one.

That was brilliant for Ivan, but shit for Madeline. Alfred had claimed that, as his guess was closer to the actual time it took, he had won. Maddie had opposed, saying that as they were both wrong they should just forget the forfeit for loosing. In the end Alfred had won the argument.

So, here Madeline was, clicking the 'order now' button for the latest model unit. It came in two types; male and female, and you could customise their personalities, to a certain degree. Madeline had chosen the female unit, Gillian, not only for the fact that it was designed to look like a girl, but also for the more fitting personality settings.

Coke fully chugged and computer carefully stored away for the night, Madeline put out some food for her cat, ate a snickers and went to bed. Maddie was going to need all the sleep she could get; her unit had next day delivery, and Maddie was certain that the postman was going to be at here terrace apartment before ten in the morning.

* * *

It had been a week since Maddie had received her unit. A whole week. And…she still…maybe…hadn`t…takenthedamnthingoutofthebox.

Madeline caught herself eyeing the brown cardboard over her bowl of Kellogg's. It was still neatly taped up and covered in postal stamps, just like it had been when it came through her apartment door last Wednesday.

Maddie sighed; it had been way too long since she has received that unit and she wasn`t gonna let it rot in its foam packaging any longer.

With bated breath, Madeline put down her bowl of Kellogg's and crouched down next to the box. Thank god her Papa had taken her out for a manicure yesterday, making her nails sharp enough to tear through the brown packaging tape without the use of scissors.

Kumarie, Madeline`s cat, trotted into the kitchen to the sound of tearing as Maddie pulled open the flaps of the box, revealing a sea of pink and blue foam peanuts. The cat was fully confused when Madeline started rummaging through all those peanuts, cursing under her breath.

"Where is it? Maple, why must there be so many peanuts in packaging? It`s ridiculous! I can`t even find the damned uni-"Madeline cut herself off as her hand brushed over something not made of foam. It was soft, and sort of pudgy to the touch.

Maddie brushed away the loose foam peanuts, carefully running her fingers over the soft surface. What lay beneath her was a pair of subtle, pink lips; that lead to pale, high boned cheeks; a sharp, slightly rounded chin and a smooth fore head, completely free of any lines or wrinkles. Her hair was pure white and held back in a long Dutch braid, save her fringe which was swept to the side of her face, framing it perfectly.

She was gorgeous.

Madeline sat back from the box, hands holding the sides of her face and blush coating her cheeks. How the hell was she supposed to live with this thing and its beauty?

_Next time I see Alfred I`m soooo putting syrup in his shoes! _

Kumarie had perched herself up on the table to get a better look, only to end up being confused further as she saw a very pretty pale person the box. Why had whatsherface gotten a mail order person? Surely whatsherface wasn`t _that_ lonely.

Maddie began pulling at her hair as revenge plans to inflict upon Alfred rapidly floated through her mind. Kumarie, however was sat wondering why the mailbox person wasn`t moving. Every person Kumarie had ever seen at least moved their chest a little, but this pretty mailbox person wasn`t even doing that.

Madeline, by this point, was off in her own little world, worrying and pacing around the kitchen. She looked very anxious and was pulling at her curly pigtails, something she did only when what she was worrying about was important. That and Maddie kept glancing at the box. Putting two and two together, Kumarie figured that Madeline must have been worrying over why the mailbox person wasn`t moving. So, she leapt down, landing in the sea of foam peanuts and accidentally getting her head stuck in between the mailbox person`s legs.

"Unit Gillian has activated. Please wait for personality configuration to finish before moving this Gillian unit. Configuration is at 10%," Madeline turned in horror to the unit in box to find her cat stuck in the box and the unit magically having turned itself on, "25%, 40%, 75%, 99%," Kumarie pulled her head out of the foam packaging just in time to watch the utter look of mortification flash across Maddie`s face as the unit fully awakened, "100%. Configuration is complete. To turn on this Gillian unit please either say the following words and phrases, or wave a bottle of beer under her nose. 'Good morning awesome', 'Gillian, wake up!', 'Hello Gil, would you like…' or 'I have (food of choice, as long as it isn`t British), now wake up and you can have some'."

Madeline dropped her hands from her hair as the unit finished talking. The voice that had come out of the machine had sounded German, but it had no feeling to it. That was nothing like the description on the website or the recommendations. Shit.

"Maple. Maple, maple, fucking shitty maple. What do I do?! Kuma?" Maddie rushed over to the box and fished out her cat, though she was so large most people thought Kuma was a polar bear cub, and held her to her chest as she took up pacing again. "S-should I…..turn her on? Wait, shouldn`t I move her from her packaging before that? Oh, mother-fucking-maple-biscuits! Kuma, why did you activate her?!"

Madeline put Kumarie down in the lounge, locked the door to stop her from doing something stupid, and set about taking the unit out of its box and into a sitting position on a kitchen chair. The un- no, Gillian, as she was called, was surprisingly light, and a little shorter than Madeline, with Maddie having about three inches of height on the machine.

With Gillian sitting in an upright position against the back of the chair, Madeline ran out of the kitchen to her room, pulled on some jeans and a woollen jumper-shirt thing and ran back. Gillian was exactly where she had been left, untouched, sitting in the chair.

_Okay. You can do this….You can do this. You can do this! _

Maddie took a shaky breath, straightened her shirt-thing and said, in as loud a voice as she could manage, which was really only a whisper, "Hello Gil, would you like to help me make pancakes this morning?"

Madeline closed her eyes for a second, waiting. When she got no response, Maddie cautiously opened one eye, only to shriek and fall back hard onto the wood panel flooring. Gillian was sat there, legs crossed, arms folded, and smirking whilst tapping her fingers as she waited for Madeline to move. "Ja, I wold like to make pancakes with you this morning, after you of course get off the floor and tell me what a 'pancake' is."

Maddie sat there and stared, eyes wide and mouth open as Gillian stood and bent over, offering Madeline a hand and a bright smile, "Would you like a hand?"

The last thing Maddie saw was Gil`s confused face as she fell back, the whole situation being too much for her poor brain to handle that morning.

Gillian straightened up and looked around, feeling really very confused as to why the cute blonde girl had just fainted on her kitchen floor. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

**Sorry this is so late! TTOTT I`ve had a lot of social and family things these past few weeks, including a sleepover, a fireworks festival, a trip to a very posh yacht club (that was so daunting! I`m right common, so it was really weird~) and visiting family. Whoo! I`m not usually that social. Its weird! Anyway, to make up for my lateness, i`m going to try and get at least one more chp out by four am England time. Wish me luck~! **


	17. A Little French Lovin'

**QuirkyRevelations asked for me to continue 'A Parisian Experience' so, here it is; A Little French Lovin'. Inspired by the song 'Love on Top' by Beyoncé. **

*******IMPORTANT***** this picks up after a few months of the girls living together, so they`ve reached some form of equilibrium. Until, of course, Big bro Al comes to make a heroic intervention and save our girls (robotettes?) from the terror of living in a false sense of security! Dun dun duuuuuuh~! Stay tuned to find out~~~~~~!**

* * *

An obnoxious banging on the front door alerted Madeline to her equally obnoxious brother`s arrival. At nine AM. On her day off.

_I swear one day I __will__ make him suffer a fate worse than death. Wake me up before twelve on my day off and you`ll face the wrath of the captain of the schools hockey team. I used to put people in hospital on a weekly basis. _

Madeline turned around in bed, completely ignoring the door. "Come in, Al! Door`s open!" She shouted out to the hallway. With a groan Maddie pulled her pillow over her head. She really didn`t want to have to deal with Alfred so early in the morning.

The front door slammed shut as Al made his way into the apartment. With how many times Alfred came to impose upon Madeline, he had already worked out that if she wasn`t in the kitchen then she would most definitely be in bed.

Alfred stalked - far too loudly for the ungodly hour - down the hallway and opened the door to Madeline`s room…and stopped.

Maddie was lying in bed, staring at Alfred with a sour expression, with a white haired girl lying next to her. That wasn`t what made Alfred stop; he had barged in on Maddie in bed many times before. What made the usually obnoxious man speechless was the long, thin black cable running out from under the white haired girl`s side of the bed, plugged into the wall with a simple label of '_Unit No.2246017329 _' hanging from the plug.

"No freakin' way….. YOU ACTUALY DID IT?!" Alfred yelled straight at Maddie as he jumped up onto her, bouncing on the bed and shaking Madeline as she continued to debate whether or not it would be worth it to get out her hockey stick. "Dude, I meant it as a joke! I wasn`t gonna hold it to you if you didn`t do it! I can`t believe it. You are so-!"

Madeline cut him off with a harsh shove, sitting up and rubbing her eyes as Alfred landed with a thud onto the wood laminate. "Oui, Alfred, I did. Now, please, for the love of all that is syrup coated, shut up and go make me a cup of coffee."

Al had gotten himself into a cross legged position on the floor, and held onto his feet like a young child as he whined. "Aww! Maddie~ come on! Can I at least raid the fridge?"

Alfred got his answer, along with a blue fluffy bunny slipper to the head. "No! Coffee. Now!"

With Alfred off to make life saving coffee, Madeline was free to wake up Gillian. She crawled over to the white haired girl`s side of the bed, and gave her a gentle tap on the shoulder. "Wakey wakey, Gil. Time to get up."

Red eyes opened as Gillian`s processors whirred into life. With a small sigh, Gil`s body kicked into action and she sat up, white hair falling in thick matts around her face and fingers clicking from the lack of oil having gotten to joints from where she`d slept on them. "Gutten Morgan, Maddie."

Gillian`s hands fumbled with the USB port in her neck as she pulled out her charging cable. Normally, Gil could charge herself by sitting by the window in the sunshine or going outside, what with her built in solar panels under the synthetic skin in her arms and back, but with all the rain lately, she hadn`t been able to get the right concentration of sunlight to charge properly, leaving her to use the wall socket to get her energy.

Madeline pulled the covers off of herself and swung her feet onto the floor and into her fluffy bunny slippers. Standing and walking around the bedposts to Gillian`s side of the bed, she bent down and helped Gil unplug herself from the wall. "Here you go."

Gillian smiled as she stood up from the bed, ready to go and put her charger away in the right draw. "Danke."

* * *

_** /~TIMESKIP~/**_

* * *

Alfred stirred the maple syrup into the coffee while holding a chocolate bar in between his teeth. He really wondered how Madeline could have something so sickly sweet so early in the morning.

Said sister trudged into the kitchen at that exact moment, accompanied by the white-haired girl and a very fluffy pussy cat.

Maddie gave her younger twin a disapproving look as she picked up her cup of coffee. "I told you not to raid the fridge."

Alfred smirked and crossed his arms, pleased with his ability to find loopholes. "I didn`t raid the fridge; I went through the cupboards."

Madeline rolled her eyes as the sweet liquid filled up her mouth. All that sugar first thing kick-started her brain into gear. She swallowed.

"I`ll give you that one," Maddie`s eyes scanned the kitchen, wondering what she`d make for breakfast, when Gillian caught her eye. The girl was humming to herself and bouncing on the balls of her feet, clearly bored out of her mind. Madeline put down her coffee, "Alfred, this is Gillian. Gillian, this is my twin brother Alfred."

Madeline motioned her hands in an introductory manner between them. Gillian, attention now gotten, waved and exclaimed, "I`m the awesome Gillian!"

Alfred wasn`t far behind, saluting and shouting right back at her, "I`m Alfred, the hero!"

Maddie face palmed. Maybe it could be possible for Gil and Al to get along a bit too well.

* * *

_**/~TIMESKIP~/**_

* * *

After the _very_ loud morning introductions, Madeline had to run off to work at her cousin`s café, leaving Gillian and Alfred to bond over video games, Call of Duty, respectively.

"Oh yeah! And the hero wins again!" Alfred jumped up from the small sofa, waving the controller around in triumph.

"If I hadn`t of taken out that sniper for you, you wouldn`t of won." Gillian deadpanned.

Alfred fumbled over the statement, trying to come out with a smart comeback, "Well….um- I`m the hero!" and failed, miserably.

Gillian smirked and stood, jumping over the back of the sofa and into the kitchen to grab more cola and nachos. If there was one thing they could agree on, it was the amazingness of cola and nachos.

Al paused the game and went to join Gil in the kitchen, deciding that they`d need some ice-cream to go with those nachos and cola.

"You know," Alfred asked from the other side of the kitchen, thoroughly digging through the freezer to find that all important Ben and Jerry`s ice-cream, "I didn`t actually think that Madeline would buy a unit, no offense."

Gillian glanced over at Alfred, who had just found the ice-cream, "None taken."

Al quickly paced across the kitchen, finding the drawer where the cutlery was kept and pulled out two spoons. Gillian had already placed the nachos, dip and fresh cans of coke on the coffee table and was just sitting by herself comfortably on the threadbare sofa; It was a bit distressed, and needed re-upholstering, but it felt welcoming and warm, just like its owner.

Alfred placed the spoons and tub of Ben and Jerry`s on the table and sat down next to Gillian. "I was wondering- what exactly_ is_ your relationship with Maddie?" Though neither of them knew it at the time, that single question would change both Madeline`s and Gillian`s lives forever.

Gillian reached forward for a spoon, nonchalantly answering the question with a pre-programmed response, "We`re owner and robot. That is all."

Alfred cocked his head at the automated answer. "Yeah, but how do you interact with each other? Are you like good friends or sisters or what?" Al pressed for a more heartfelt reply from the unit.

Gillian paused; she didn`t really know herself to be honest. Sometimes they were like the closets of sisters, and then they were too awkward to be anything other than the best friends, and every now and then…they had moments when Gillian felt like they were closer, but she didn`t know what was closer than sisters.

She dug out a spoonful of ice-cream from the tub, letting the cool sweetness of the Italian delicacy melt over her mouth while she thought up an appropriate answer. "Well, I don`t know how to describe it; we interact in a way that resembles that of best friends, but have moments when we`re closer than sisters."

Alfred picked up the bag of nachos, taking a handful and crunching away at them while nodding his head. For once, Al knew exactly what was happening. And he was gonna be a hero!

Taking a quick slurp of cola, Al let his great findings be heard, "I think you`re in love."

Gillian turned to look at Al, red eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. "What?! No! No, no, no! I am a unit, an android robot to help around the house and serve as company! I am not a sex bot!" Gillian`s face had gone a very lovely shade of crimson by this point as she ducked away into the masses of hair hanging around her face for some form of protection.

Alfred held his hands palm outward above his chest, surrendering. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never meant it in _that_ way!"

Gillian still sulked behind her screen of ivory locks. "That's what it sounded like!"

Alfred narrowed his blue eyes, assessing the situation from behind a pair of thin silver specs. Sitting cross legged on the coach, facing Gillian, he grabbed the last remaining spoon and tub of ice-cream, holding the latter out to the albino girl as a peace offering. "Look, I`m sorry. I was just gonna try to be the hero and show you how much Maddie fancies you," this caught Gil`s attention, "But if you don`t want to know, I guess we could go back to eating ice-cream and forget this whole thing never happened."

"Wait! Madeline likes me?" Gillian peaked out from her hair fortress, checking Alfred for any signs of fibbery.

_Gottcha._ "Dude, it`s totally obvious! Now come on, spot being a spoil sport and eat ice-cream with me while I beat your ass at CoD again!"

Now that was something Gillian could agree with. "You`re on, loser!"

* * *

_**/~TIMESKIP~/**_

* * *

Maddie poured the freshly boiled water into two waiting cups of coffee; one for her and one for Gillian. If Alfred had caffeine of any sort at this time of night he`d be up till the early hours of the next day. When she`d gotten in from work, Madeline was presently surprised to find the apartment not ruined, and, actually, quite clean. That was a rarity wherever Alfred was concerned.

Pizza had been ordered, and Al had insisting on watching the French peoples answer to Criminal Minds, which Maddie had to translate for him, and everyone had had a good night. Gillian had been quitter than usual, though. That wasn`t like her.

Bringing the steaming coffee into the bedroom, Maddie gave one cup to Gillian before cuddling in next to her under the duvet. Alfred was out in the living room, camping on the sofa in his superman PJ`s. Madeline and Gillian were a bit more modest in their wear- both had taken off all their make-up and taken out their hair, letting it fall in waves around their heads. Maddie wore an oversized baseball shirt from America and sleep shirts, while Gillian preferred to be bolder in her bird themed nighty. "Danke."

"Soyez le bienvenu." Maddie took a sip of the sweetened coffee, resting her head on Gil`s shoulder.

Gillian tensed slightly at Maddie`s touch. After that thought provoking conversation with Alfred, Gil had been pondering about the strange feelings she possessed and how relevant Al`s conclusion was. What if she really was in love with Maddie?

"What`s wrong?" Madeline took her weight off of Gil`s shoulder, instead putting her coffee cup down and facing the albino girl. "You`ve not been yourself since I left this morning. Did Alfred say something to you?"

The look of pure rage in Madeline`s usually so calm violet eyes scared Gillian, and she quickly shook her head. "Nein! Al`s awesome, though not as awesome as you. You`re amazing and pretty and I love-"

Gillian stopped herself. What was she doing, saying all those embarrassing things?!

_Fuck. Well, it`s too late now, isn`t it?_

Madeline was taken aback. She didn`t know Gillian had felt that way, and it was a surprise to her how much happiness it filled her with. "Gil, can you say that last thing again for me?"

Gillian looked away, whispering it as quietly as she possibly could. "I love you."

_No, it`s not enough._ "Again."

"I love you." A little louder this time.

"Again."

"I love you." once again, slightly louder.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

Instead of saying it again, this time, Gillian grabbed Madeline by the sides of her face and lunged forward, locking their lips together. In that single moment, all the tension flowed out of both girls bodies and a light, giddy feeling was left in its place.

Gently pulling away, Gil rested her forehead against Maddie`s and took a deep breath, breathing in her sweet, pancake-y smell. A single word escaped her lips as Gil`s crimson eyes opened once.

"Again."

* * *

**Ta-dah! Happy stuff! That and a friend of mine wanted some more yuri (she`s getting her own yuri one-shot soon, don`t worry) so i`m hitting multiple birds with a single, fat boulder! Woopee! Also, extra long chp. Yay! That and, as it turns out, NattiTheVillian and I share the same birthday. Who`d a thunk? **

**Feel free to drop requests on me again! If you've been paying attention – which I expect you to have of- then you know how this works. All the people who have asked for stories that haven`t been published yet will have their stories as top priority, but yes, YOU ARE NOW FREE TO ASK FOR STORIES!**


	18. Thinking Out Loud

**Inspired by the song 'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheeran. For my darling tsundere-chan~! C:**

* * *

Gillian sighed; It was _soooo_ not cool for an eight year old as awesome as herself to have to go to ballet class. Ballet was for sissy girls, and Gil was not sissy; She was awesome embodied! Nevertheless, here she was- walking up to the big cherry wood doors of the local dance hall.

_I don`t see why I have to do ballet to 'control my anger'. I only broke one girl`s nose! And she deserved it, making fun of my albinism like that!_

Gillian`s Opa pushed open the big cherry wood doors to reveal a class full of little girls in pink tutus, all doing pliets in time to Tchaikovsky. Gil cringed.

"Ahh," a young woman in a smart, flow-y green dress approached the two with a clipboard and pen in hand, "You`re the new student, aren`t you? Gillian, isn`t it?"

Gil narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Ja, not that I wanna be here. And it`s _Gil_, not Gillian."

"O-okay…." The woman was a little taken aback by the little girl`s rudeness, "So, Gil, because you`ve never done ballet before, I`m going to be pairing you with one of our classes best."

The women then turned to the closets group of girls and called out a name. "Madeline? Maddie, you`re needed."

Gil watched as a blonde girl with curly pigtails and a red leotard quietly left the group and walked up to the women.

"Maddie? Oh, I was sure she`d registered in this morning. Well, if she`s not here-" The women began to say.

"I`m here." The girl, Madeline, interrupted.

The lady jumped violently before looking down at the sighing Maddie. "Oh, my! Madeline, how many times have I told you not to do that?"

Madeline`s face glowed with a soft blush. "I don`t mean to…"

Finally catching hold of herself, the lady straightened out her dress and fixed the massive flower in her hair, "Well, please try not to in the future,"

She then motioned to the quietly giggling Gil, "Maddie, this is Gillian. I want you to help teach her so that she can catch up to her age groups class, okay?"

Madeline gave Gil the once over; bright white hair pulled up into a messy bun; strawberry coloured eyes; pale skin; baggy, boy-ish clothes and scuffed sneakers. This was gonna be difficult.

Nodding reluctantly, Maddie turned full toward Gil and held out her hand. "Okay. My name`s Madeline, but everyone calls me Maddie. What`s your name?"

Gil scoffed at the offered hand. Instead, she put her hand on her hip and flashed Maddie her now-famous mischievous smirk. "I`m Gil the awesome, but you can call me your majesty."

Gil`s Opa face-palmed. Why did his granddaughter have to be so….so…._herself?!_

* * *

/TIMESKIP_BITCHES/

* * *

"Nien, Madeline. I`m never going to do it!" The fifteen year old Gil slid down against the mirror in defeat as her latest attempt at pointe technique ended with her flat on her face.

"Come on, Gil. You`re so close!" Madeline sat down in front of the sulking albino. This was something Maddie had become accustomed to- Gillian failing excessively at a certain basic move and getting upset before doing it perfectly.

They sat in silence for a moment, the only sound being an occasional sniff from Gil, until Madeline sensed that Gil had calmed down. Lightly touching her hand to Gil`s pale shoulder, Maddie quietly whispered her secret weapon in battling Gil`s bouts of no confidence. "Hey, how about we go and get her majesty a cup of hot chocolate and cream? She can always try pointe technique again later."

Gil slowly lifted her head. After taking a big sniff, she gently nodded her head and held out a hand.

Madeline smiled and took the hand, helping Gillian back up and carefully towing her back to the changing rooms.

After a quick clothes change and wiping of faces, the girls walked the short distance from the dance hall to their favourite coffee shop. They often came here after practise to relax and talk about non-ballet related things like school, family, etc.

Gil sat down at their normal table while Madeline got in line to order their drinks; one hot chocolate with cream and one coffee with maple syrup. They cashier didn't even have to ask Maddie`s order, they came here so much. He simply inclined his head, asking "The usual?" with a small smile.

Madeline smiled in return, nodding her head and waiting for the tray of hot drinks to be finished.

Gillian sniffled a little, feeling like such a fool for going through the cycle again; practise, fail, cry, perfect. It so wasn`t ethical for her PR.

* * *

/TIMESKIPBITCHES/

* * *

Madeline fell to the floor, panting hard and fanning herself off. She had just finished her last audition for 'Don Equinox' and she was so tired. Being a ballerina full time was so hard.

"Hey Birdie, catch!" Gillian came running down the corridor of the dance hall, chucking a bottle of water at Madeline as she tripped over the over people waiting to audition.

Maddie barely had time to look up before flinging her arms up to protect her face. The bottle bounced off of her arms and fell into her lap. "Ow….thanks."

Gillian finally jumped over the legs of other contenders and made her way over to Maddie, sitting next to her and smiling brightly. "No problem! Now, how did it go? Awesome, I`m guessing."

Madeline smiled and shook her head at her girlfriends`s innocence. They were eighteen years old already and Gillian`s undying optimism was still intact. That took something. Maddie wasn`t sure what, probably stupidity, but it was sweet nonetheless.

"It was okay. Not my best, but definitely not my worst." Maddie sighed.

Sensing the mood for once, Gillian jumped up from her place on the floor and turned to face Madeline, beaming as per usual. "Wanna go get coffee?"

Maddie smiled. Gil always knew what to do to cheer her up. "Yeah. I`d like that."

* * *

/TIMESKIPBITCHES/

* * *

Raucous applause echoed around the theatre. Madeline bowed as flowers were thrown up onto the stage. She had just finished the encore for the last night of Don Equinox. It had been so hard being the lead, but Maddie had loved every second of it. And sat stage right, in her usual seat, Gil was stood, whistling and making a ruckus.

Madeline sighed to herself, thinking of how many kisses would be rained down on her when they got home. Dating an ADHD, egotistical sweetheart did have its perks. Like when she decides it`s your turn for attention, and no matter how tsundere you are, she persists. That`s definitely one thing Maddie had grown to love about Gil; how persistent she was.

Madeline turned around and wandered to the backstage area with her dance partner- a giant of a man called Ivan- and pondered over what Gillian had in store for her, thanking the gods that people didn`t think out loud.

* * *

**A special ****thankyou**** to everyone who has stayed with me throughout this hiatus- you guys are what makes writing so rewarding. I`m going to ask you to _not request stories_ for a little while as I get on top of the old projects and stories I have, but I still love getting reviews.**

** As you can probably tell, this was written for and requested by a very special person in my life currently; my girlfriend! Yeah, that happened during the hiatus. And a lot of other really interesting stuff. But i`m glad to be back! Don`t expect anything to be regular and as often as it was for a few more months, but during the Easter at least, I can start catching up on everything. I LOVE YOU ALL! xoxoxoxo**


	19. Winter Rain

**This one needs some contextual info; one of my best friends ever, toucan17, drew me a Christmas card with a PruCan scene, depicting a crying Matthew being pulled out of the rain by a smiling Gilbert under mistletoe. This really got me thinking, and such, this shot was born! Lots of love and thanks to toucan17 cause he`s genuinely amazing! Love you dude~!**

* * *

It was a normal night. Raining, but normal, nonetheless. Two people were making their way down a busy street- one in a rush to get home and the other to escape his. Such opposing opinions would never normally get along, but these two aren`t normal; they`re extraordinarily strange, in the best of ways.

* * *

"Danke." The albino thanked the store clerk for his cup of coffee and turned around, begrudgingly starting the short walk back home to his apartment. Work had been a bitch today. Not that work wasn`t a bitch usually, just that it had been more of a bitch than normal.

Sighing at the sight of the downpour, Gilbert pulled up his hood, took a quick sip of coffee and stepped out into the street. The rain pitted and patted against Gil`s jacket, making little muffled thuds as they hit the nylon.

_Fuck me, it`s freezing! Shitty rain…_

Gilbert watched as white clouds flew out of his nose and evaporated into the air with the chill of winter. It was a refreshing sight to see something bright amongst the dark streets, even if it only lasted for a moment or two.

* * *

Matthew pushed his way through the dark streets, sniffling and wiping his eyes underneath his far-too-big glasses. How could his own twin, _twin_, forget about him?! When Papa and Dad did forget, it was understandable. But for Alfred, his identical twin, to forget that they shared a birthday…..Matthew`s heart just broke at the thought of it.

_How could he?! We were once the same person, for Christ's sakes! How could Al forget that?_

Matthew continued to shove his way through the crowd, not caring that he was getting absolutely soaked through his flimsy Canadian hockey hoodie. Nothing mattered at that moment, because Matt wasn`t here. He was nothing.

Everything got to Matthew at that moment, and he leaned against the nearest streetlamp, unintentionally hitting a passer-by in the sudden movement.

"Hey! Watch where you`re-….." The stranger stopped yelling after witnessing Matthew`s vulnerable state. He looked like a wreck.

"I`m sorry." Matt whispered. He really couldn`t give two shits what this man thought of him, as long as he went away and stopped looking at Matt like that.

The stranger was staring, unsure of what to make of the situation. This young man- no, he was barely older than a child, this _boy_ looked just so…..pitiful, slumped up against the streetlamp and rubbing his eyes with a soaked sleeve of a hoodie. The stranger just wanted to scoop him up, give him a hot bath, some soup and a cuddle.

The stranger cleared his throat, stepping forward and putting a comforting hand on the Matthews shoulder. Matt froze.

"Hey, are you okay?" The stranger asked in earnest.

* * *

Gilbert squeezed the boy`s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down a little. The boy shook his head.

"Well," Gilbert thought over his words carefully; he really didn`t want to be accused of being a pervert kidnapper, "Do you have anywhere to go?"

Another shake of the head.

"Would you like to get out of this rain for a little bit?"

A nod. At least the boy held some sort of variety in his movements.

"Okay then."

The hand fell from Matthew`s shoulder, only to be replaced with a warm jacket.

"B-but!" Matthew began to protest, but the stranger was having none of it.

"You need it much more than I do." He insisted, gently taking Matthews hand into his own and pulling, prompting Matt to follow him.

"I`m Gilbert, by the way," The stranger, Gilbert, said, quickly glancing over his shoulder every now and then to cheek on the sniffling Matthew, "What`s your name?"

Taking a big gulp of air, Matthew answered in a small whisper. "My name`s Matthew."

* * *

**Yep. I know it`s short, but it`s not meant to be a massive epic like some of my other previous pieces in this collection. It`s just supposed to be a little heartwarmer for when you feel down or something. see, some people do care, just like Gil. enjoy~**


	20. Angel With A Shotgun

**Inspired by the song 'Angel with a shotgun' by The Cab. More so the nightcore version, as I much prefer it over the original. There`s also a large influence from the song 'Bring me to Life' by Evanesence. The song and the supernatural element was asked for by Ginger Ally. Actually, I was going to write a supernatural fic based off of this song anyways, so you`re brilliant at guessing my plot movements, Ginger! Enjoy~**

* * *

_It happened ten years ago…_

…_The Rocking. _

_A time span of five days were a deadly virus wiped the earth clean of people, turning them into unholy beats who hunt those few who are left. The Products. Sent by Lucifer himself this virus has left those who remain to run, never settling, as they scavenge through what little resources are left._

_In retaliation to Lucifer`s attack on humanity, God sent down his highest ranking ArchAngels to battle the Products in a fierce war for humanity. The only humans left are few and far between, living in family groups, trying not to get caught up in the conflict between the Products and Angels. These people are called The Leftovers. _

_When the Angels were sent ten years ago they were given strict instructions by God; whilst defending humanity, they must not, under any circumstances, fall in love with a Leftover. And in the ten years since the Rocking, this rule has been upheld. But, all rules must be broken, rebelled against. _

_After all, not everyone can appease God`s will…_

* * *

**/OhLookieALineBreak/**

* * *

"Al! Watch out!" Matthew screamed as a Product ran up behind his twin, blood oozing out of its gaping mouth hole and running down its yellow rotten flesh.

Al turned round and back flipped, kicking the Product in the jaw as he did so. A satisfying snap sounded as the Product stumbled back, falling hard onto the wood laminate and smacking its head. Green puss seeped from the crack along it`s scalp as it stopped moving.

Alfred turned back round to face Matthew on the other side of the room. "Thanks, dude." He panted.

Matt smiled and made his way over to his twin. "You`re welcome."

These were the Bonnefoy-Kirkland twins, Alfred and Matthew. Both nine when the Rocking happened, the young Leftovers had grown up fast, learning to fight and scavenge successfully before their twelfth birthday. And that`s just what the pair, now nineteen, were doing - scavenging. They had found an _(almost_) empty house that had been abandoned, and were looking it over for any reclaimable goods to snatch.

After making sure Alfred was okay, Matthew swiftly made his way back to the pantry. He needed to find some food of substance soon; the family couldn`t live off of crackers forever.

Matt pulled on the rusty door handle….and stopped. His eyes widened and breath sopped as he stood, fixed in place.

Sat slumped in the corner of the pantry next to the mouldy asparagus was an angel. _An Archangel._ He was covered in blood and bruises and shredded feathers, but still somehow held a soft glow of angelic beauty about him. It was astonishing.

"…..hu..!"

* * *

**/OhLookieALineBreak/**

* * *

"Hello~ Wake up little Birdie~" The Archangel, who called himself Gilbert, cooed into Matthew`s ears. He was asleep on the threadbare sofa, snoring ever so softly as the wounded angel leaned over him.

Matthew moaned and rolled over, snuggling his face into the backrest. Gilbert did not appreciate this.

After picking up the Archangel Alfred had run home to tell them of the find, and, how in debt from being saved, the Archangel had offered to protect the boys and their family until the end of the war. It was Matthew`s job to make sure the angel healed up properly and keep him entertained, which was easier said than done.

"Birdie. Please~! I`m _bored_!" Gilbert laid himself back down across Matthew`s sleeping form, only achieving to aggravate the teen more.

With a harsh shove Gilbert was back on the floor, sprawled in a graceless slump, as Matthew giggled and smiled smugly to himself. Annoying the Archangel was fun.

* * *

**/OhLookieALineBreak/**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Alfred had left Matt and Gil alone, and the tension was starting to show. The air was thick with it, heavy, suffocatingly so. The UST was so strong that even the Products had avoided the house because of it. Gilbert had found himself blushing and tripping over his words more and more when in the company of Matt, which was neigh-on constant, and Matt kept catching himself stealing glances in the Archangels direction, finding his hands lingering for far too long when the two men brushed, and, worst of all, enjoying all of it. This infatuation they had with each other was becoming dangerous.

* * *

**/OhLookieALineBreak/**

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy had always thought of himself as a matchmaker of sorts. Why, if it wasn`t for him, his dear friend Antonio would never have had the balls to ask out his now-husband Lovino. Of course, it had been ten years since Francis had heard from them, since they were living in Italy when the Rocking happened, but that`s looking too far into context.

When Francis first met Gilbert and observed how he and his beloved son Matthew interacted with each other, he knew straight away what was happening between the two. Unfortunately, his darling husband Arthur also noticed, and had put himself into such a state of bother worrying about it that even Alfred, the densest person he had ever the pleasure of knowing, started to show concern for his father's health.

It had taken Francis many a conversation to set his husbands worries at rest, assuring him that whatever happened between Matthew and Gilbert was meant to be, which Arthur soon came to begrudgingly accept.

* * *

**/OhLookieALineBreak/**

* * *

"You know, we could kiss now, if you want to." Matthew whispered.

It had been four long torturous months since the twins had found Gilbert the Archangel, bloody and bruised, among the mouldy asparagus. It had been tough. Finding food hadn`t gotten any easier, the family still lived on the run and the tension between the Archangel and oldest twin had only gotten thicker and thicker. Finding moments to sort out their feelings alone had been difficult. In the beginning, Gil and matt had both been too chicken to confront them head on, but by now they were both so emotionally drained by the thought of each other that they knew something was eventually going to happen between them, it was just finding the time.

Luckily enough for the pair, the rest of the family had gone out to look through some of the neighbouring houses of the street they were currently occupying, Arthur claiming a sudden urge for a Hobnob and dragging Francis and a very confused Alfred along with him.

Gilbert was sat so close to Matthew. He could feel the boy's breath on his skin, breath the same shared air as him. Without a moment's hesitation Gilbert closed the distance between them, enveloping Matthew's mouth in a passionate kiss fuelled by four months of desire.

_And dear lord it was good_.

* * *

**/OhLookieALineBreak/**

* * *

Arthur and co came home to a very naked Archangel cuddling an also very naked Matthew on the floor, under a dirty curtain used as an impromptu blanket, asleep. It doesn`t take two brain cells to figure out what they were doing, what with the new white stains on the dusty rug, either.

While Alfred pretended to dry heave, making choking sounds and flailing about the place, Francis chortled quietly, remembering the days when it had been him and Arthur on the floor of their Paris apartment. Arthur just smiled smugly to himself, ushering Alfred away from the happy couple upstairs, Francis in tow, as they all sat down to plundered digestive biscuits and hushed stories of Arthur and Francis' youth. Alfred wasn't sure what grossed him out more; his twin downstairs naked or stories of when his parents were caught downstairs naked.

* * *

**And that's it! I reached 20 stories and now I can finally put this collection to rest. I have thoroughly enjoyed every step of the way, and everyone who has read, reviewed, faved and followed I give enormous amounts of thanks, cookies and confetti! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**To those who didn`t get their shots I give my extreme sorries, but when you fall out of a fandom, you fall out of a fandom. What can you do? **

**I can`t wait to get into writing for other fandoms! QuQ Like EEnE, ROTG, HTTYD, KnB, FISC and so many more! Yay! Have a wonderful life, everyone~~~~~! Goodbye! (PS, watch out for some new shit, coming this summer holibobs *cinemasins voice*) LOVE YOU! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
